


Family is Forever

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: PeterDaisy Sibling AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, look guys happiness after that last one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 26,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots revolving around siblings Peter Parker and Daisy Johnson. Some fluffy, some fights, all family.Prompts accepted





	1. McDonald's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made in collaboration with the wonderful ira. you can check out the edit that inspired it here: https://twitter.com/lyrjcaokano/status/999313169964089345
> 
> (all edits will be posted at the start of each chapter)

Peter stares at the clock on the wall.

Thirty seconds until the bell goes.

Thirty seconds until he’s free from the hellhole that is math class.

The teacher drones on, giving out the homework. Around him, students are scribbling it down in their notebooks. Peter doesn’t. He can easily just snap a picture of the board. He slips his phone out of his pocket and opens the camera, taking a picture as the teacher puts the marker down and moves over to his desk.

“...and don’t forget about the test on Friday.”

 _Don’t forget?_ Peter thinks bitterly. _How could I possibly forget when it’s the only thing you’ve been going on about for the past two weeks?_

He slides his phone back into his pocket with a sigh and raises his eyes to the clock again.

Ten seconds. Ten excruciatingly long seconds.

Nine. Peter stuffs his books into his bag without taking his eyes off the clock.

Eight. He hears other students putting their stuff away.

Seven. He zips up his bag.

Six. The teacher is _still_ talking.

Five. Oh for the love of...does he ever shut up?

Four. He bounces his leg.

Three. Almost there.

Two. Almost free.

One. Allllllmmmoooosssttt

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

Peter’s out of his chair in a flash, and out the door before any of the other students. Pausing briefly outside the door, Peter lets out a sigh of relief. He hates math. He hurries to his locker and picks up the extra books he’ll need, and dumps the ones he won’t need. There, Ned catches up to him, and together, they walk out the front door, talking happily.

Once out the door, Ned splits off from Peter, heading to the bus. He calls a goodbye over his shoulder and Peter waves back. He scans the carpark for Daisy’s van - she’s picking him up today. When he doesn’t see it, he shrugs and jogs down the steps, intending to head for the tree across the drop off/pick up zone. Daisy’s probably just run into a little bit of traffic. No biggie.

He reaches the bottom step, halting in his tracks as he sees a sick black Hell Charger roll up. It’s slick, and shiny, and, _wow_. He gapes, wondering whose ride it is. It stops in front of him and the window rolls down, revealing Daisy’s smiling face.

“Get in loser. We’re going shopping.”

Peter has _so_ many questions, but he says the one that seems most pressing.

“Did you just quote Mean Girls on me?”

Daisy laughs. “Damn straight. Now get in.”

Peter does as he’s told. He rounds the car, climbs in, and buckles his seatbelt as Daisy drives off. The interior of the car is just as amazing as the exterior and Peter is in awe.

“Whose car is this?” he asks, feeling the roof with his finger. “How’d you get it? Wait, did you steal it? Where are we going in it? Oh! Are you gonna do that thing where you show it off to everyone by driving as fast as you can? That’d be so cool!”

“Okay, slow down, kid,” Daisy says with a laugh. “First of all, this car belongs to one of my friends, Robbie. He let me borrow his car while my van is getting fixed. And no, I’m not gonna drive recklessly. As for where we’re going; we’re going to the hardware store. I need to pick a few things up for Aunt May. I’ll let you get a hammer or something.”

“Cool cool cool cool cool,” Peter says, admiring the car some more. Suddenly, he perks up. “Oh! Can we go to McDonald’s?”

“Pete, we’re not-”

“ _Please_ Daisy?” He puts his hands on her closest shoulder and pulls his best puppy eyes. “Pretty please? I promise I won’t touch your stuff for like, a week.”

Daisy huffs a laugh and glances sideways. “Well...I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“Yay!” Peter cheers, moving back into his own space. “You’re the best sister ever!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

He tries not to bounce too much as Daisy detours to McDonald’s. He’s just so excited. He thinks he’ll get an ice cream. He loves ice cream.

“McDonald’s!” he exclaims as he sees  the big M. He squirms in his seat, his tastebuds watering as they approach. He can’t keep the smile off his face as they pull into the Drive Thru

“Hello, welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get for you?”

“Yeah, I’ll get a single black coffee,” Daisy says.

“Will that be all?”

Peter waits for her to turn to him and ask what he wants, but she doesn’t. Instead, she says, “Yeah.”

“Alright. Drive through.”

“Wait, what?” Peter squeaks as Daisy rolls through to the pay window. “But...what about me?”

“What about you?” Daisy asks, digging through her purse for her card.

“Don’t I get an ice cream or something?”

“Nope,” Daisy says, popping the ‘p’ as she makes the transaction. She rolls through to the collect window.

“But...but I was the one who suggested we come here in the first place!”

Daisy turns to him. “And how does that equate to you getting something?”

Peter’s at a loss of words. “B-Because...I only suggest to go to a food place if I want food!”

“Ah. So I suppose the next time _I_ suggest we go to a food place, _you’ll_ buy me something?”

“What? No! Why would I buy you something?”

“Exactly my point,” Daisy says with a grin, accepting the coffee with a thank you. She takes a sip, puts it down in the cup holder and drives off, rolling up the window as she does.

Peter’s mouth opens and closes like a fish, but he can’t think of anything to say. He settles for slumping back with a huff and a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. The smirk on Daisy’s face tells him she can see him her peripheral.

“You’re the worst sister ever,” he grumps.

“I can live with that title,” she retorts, taking an exaggerated sip of her coffee, making sure to moan and smack her lips to show how good it is, just to annoy him. He knows it’s just to aggravate him because he sees her glance at him as she puts her coffee down.

“I’m telling Aunt May and Ms May what you did,” he threatens.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Daisy dismisses, turning a corner. “They won’t care.”

Peter knows she’s right and he goes back to grumping and staring out the window.

“You’re the worst,” he grumbles.

“I know.”


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, saving the world is important and all, but they couldn't have waited until after history class?

Tuesday is Peter’s favourite day.

Not because Tuesday is Harry Potter night with Daisy, although he does enjoy that. No, Tuesday is Peter’s favourite day, because it’s the day when he has a double of History.

Peter doesn’t particularly love the subject itself; he finds it kind of long-winded, complex, and boring. But the teacher, Mr Buckley, makes him look forward to the class. Mr Buckley is just so much fun. He makes class interesting, telling history as if it’s a story, and making Peter feel as if he’s  _ there _ experiencing the history rather than just hearing about it.

Plus, he gives out the coolest projects. 

Today is a Tuesday, and it’s five past twelve - smack dab in the middle of History class. Presently, Peter is enthralled in Mr Buckley’s retelling of something to do with the Renaissance. A lot of the other students are taking notes, marking down the important dates Mr Buckley throws in, but not Peter. Peter wants to hear what happens next.

The story is just getting to the climax when the class is interrupted by a knock on the door. All eyes shift to the doorway as Daisy steps in. Peter lets out a frustrated huff.

“Excuse me, Mr Buckley, I hate to interrupt your class, but I’d like to speak with my brother, Peter.”

Mr Buckley motions for him to pack his things up and go with Daisy. In front of him, Flash turns around, his eyes wide. “Dude, no way!  _ The _ Daisy Johnson is your sister?”

“Yep,” Daisy answers for him from the front. “Come on, Pete, Shield needs you.”

“Daisy, no!” Peter whines. “We were getting to the best bit!”

“Just read about in when you get home. Get your stuff, let’s go.”

“‘S not the same,” Peter grumps, although he reluctantly packs his stuff up. Daisy rolls her eyes.

“Suck it up, kid. And if you don’t hurry up I’m coming over there and dragging you out.”

“Alright, I’m coming!” Peter snaps, angrily zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he stands. Right before he leaves, he whispers to Ned next to him, “record the rest of the story for me.”

Ned gives him a thumbs up and he trudges out of the class, Daisy wrapping her arm around his shoulder as they leave. 

“Sorry again for the interruption, Mr Buckley. Bye.”

Mr Buckley bids them farewell and Peter goes quietly with Daisy, although he’s not happy about it.

“Why’d you have to pull me out of History, Daisy?” he complains as they walk. “You couldn’t have waited one hour?”

“Didn’t think you liked school,” Daisy notes.

“I like Mr Buckley,” Peter says, kicking a rock with his foot as they leave the building. “He makes History fun.”

“Sorry, Pete,” Daisy says, and he looks up at her tone. She really does sound sorry. “But Shield needs you, right now. Matter of national security and all that. THey need Spiderman.”

“Okay,” Peter sighs, giving in. “I guess I can miss History to be Spiderman.”

“That’s what I thought,” Daisy says with a smile, leading him onto the Quinjet waiting on the oval. “Now, come on. Suit up.”


	3. Sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He. Didn't. Call. Her. Sis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this is in this series. It works better as a stand alone AU. But hey, you can just read it as Peter learning to warm up to the idea of calling Daisy his sister.

Peter loves helping Shield. They’re a good bunch of people, and they treat him as an equal, while also protecting him as a kid: they allow him to give his opinion and help out in areas they’re not so strong in, but they always put themselves in front of him to protect him from the fallout of whatever battles they’re in. It’s a nice feeling, and Peter appreciates it.

Especially how Daisy does it. She doesn’t do it the most often, but the  _ way _ she does it really makes Peter feel as if he’s part of the team. She’ll let him give his all, sometimes even let him get hurt in the field, but she never lets him get too hurt, and she’s always there to patch him up when he does get a little hurt.

He likes Daisy, a lot. She’s a good mentor and role model. He knows Aunt May would like her. 

He wishes he were closer to her. He feels like he  _ could _ get away with calling her Daisy, or even a pet name, but he’s too afraid of her to call her anything but ‘Miss Johnson’. He hopes that one day he’ll be able to freely call her Daisy out loud, not just in his head.

Presently, he’s busy doing homework as the team sit around, unwinding after their latest mission. They’re talking, but not too loudly, giving Peter just enough audio stimulus to help him focus on his homework. 

He’s just finished his algebra homework and is about to move onto English when Daisy speaks up.

“Yo, Pete, kid, hate to interrupt, but could you run down to storage and grab a bag of pretzels?”

“Sure thing, sis,” Peter says, standing up. 

He’s honestly relieved, he’ll do anything to get out of English. But he pauses when he notices the room has gone awfully quiet and everyone’s looking at him.

“Why is everyone staring at me?”

“You just called Daisy ‘sis’,” Mr Fitz says. Peter’s heart skips a beat. 

Shoot. 

He was  _ not _ supposed to do that. 

What does he do now? He draws on the first thing that pops into his head.

“What? No I didn’t! I said ‘thanks, miss’. You just heard incorrectly.”

“Do you see me as a big sister to you, Pete?” Daisy asks, sitting upright with a bit of effort. Peter rolls his eyes, doing his best to hide his panic.

“Uh, pfft, if anything I see you as a diss-aster.”

“Hey!” Miss Rodriguez snaps. “That is a terrible way to speak to your big sister, Peter.”

“I didn’t call her ‘sis’!”

“No, no, Petey, kid” Daisy cuts in, her voice soothing. “I take it as a compliment. That’s really sweet.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Mr Coulson pipes up. “I call May wife, honey, sweetie, and so on, all the time.”

Perfect. An opening. 

He holes out his hand, motioning to Mr Coulson and Miss May. “Guys! Mr Coulson has cute pet names for Miss May! Jump on that!”

“Old news,” Miss Simmons dismisses, her eyes positively sparkling. “But you calling Daisy your sister…”

“Come on, guys…” Peter tries.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Pete,” Mr Mack says. “It’s good you look up to Daisy. She’s a great role model.”

“Awww, thanks Mack.”

“Guys, please stop,” Peter pleads, racking his brains for a plausible excuse. “I didn’t call her ‘sis’. I just need to pull my teeth in.”

“I believe you,” Daisy says. Peter feels a wave of relief wash over him. If she believes him, the rest of the team will soon follow suit.

“ _ Thank _ you-”

“..little bro.” Peter sighs, knowing he’s busted. “You wanna talk about it later over a bag of chips?”

He purses his lips, spitting out the words as fast as he can.

“I’d like that.”


	4. Ton of Weird Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gives Peter a short pep talk over a piece of chocolate cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fits in between chapters one and two of Heart of a Hero

Peter’s not sure why he’s here. Yes, he loves that Daisy is willingly buying him chocolate cake, but he feels like there’s something more going on. After all, Daisy never gives him free stuff unless she wants to tell him something, or wants something for him, or gives it to him just to take it back and make him cry because she feels like being mean.

He thinks it has something to do with him being Spiderman. Daisy had been rather shocked when she found out about it two nights ago. She hadn’t said anything to him yet, but Peter thought that was because she was trying to wrap her head around it.

He didn’t mind her coming to terms with it; it just meant she wouldn’t growl at him because of it. 

Peter jolts in his seat as he thinks she probably got him the cake to soften the blow of her scolding. It suddenly doesn’t taste so good anymore, and he resorts to poking it with his fork.

“So, Pete, about you being Spiderman…”

“Yeah, I know,” he sighs, resting his head in the hand that isn’t holding the fork. “Don’t be SPiderman, it’s dangerous, you have school to focus on, blah, blah, blah. I already know, so you don’t have to tell me.”

“Not what I was gonna say,” Daisy says quietly. “Although you do raise some good points and I’m glad I don’t have to burst your bubble.”

Peter’s head shoots up. “What?”

“I said: I wasn’t gonna say you can’t be Spiderman. Quite the opposite, really.”

“Really?”

“I just said really. You’re not five, Peter, no need to copy me.”

“Right, sorry.” Peter can’t stop a small smile from tugging at his lips. “What were you gonna say, then?”

“I was just gonna say: be careful. There’s a lot of dangerous stuff out there and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Okay.” Peter smiles at her, and shoves a big forkful of cake into his mouth.

“I’m your support system in all of this. You come to me if you need anything, okay?” Peter nods mutely, too busy devouring cake to say anything. Daisy smiles at him. “Good. And remember, Pete, with great power comes what?”

Peter swallows his cake. “Great responsibility, I know.”

“What? No, you smartass. With great power comes a ton of weird crap that you are not prepared to deal with. That’s why you need me as your support. I know how to deal with that weird crap.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s ‘great responsibility,” Peter says. “But go off, I guess.”

Daisy rolls her eyes. “I have quake powers here and I’m not afraid to use them. Don’t argue with me. I know what I’m talking about.”

“Okay, okay, chill,” Peter mutters, finishing off the cake. “Ton of weird crap. Got it.”

Daisy grins. 

“Good. Now, you owe me ten bucks for that cake.”


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's really nervous about meeting Daisy's Shield family.

Peter’s really nervous. Not quite scared, but not too far off. He bounces his leg, staring out the window. A million thoughts tumblr through his head, and he wonders what he’s going to say.

He tries tapping his fingers against the window, along to the beat of the music playing on the radio, but it doesn’t help. He’s just so full of nervous energy, and it seem nothing he does can stop it. He sighs, leaning his head back against the seat and closes his eyes as Daisy pulls into her spot in the underground carpark.

She turns off the engine and the music stops. Peter expects her to move to get out of the car. But the sound of a door opening never comes.

He opens his eyes and turns to face her. She’s looking at him.

“Come on, Spidey-boy, we’re here,” she teases with a smile. Peter can’t quite bring himself to smile back.

“I’m aware, thanks.”

“So, are you gonna get out?”

Peter sighs again, looking away. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

Daisy huffs a laugh. “Come on, Petey. Relax! They’re going to love you.”

Of course she said that. Everyone says that to someone scared to meet new people. It’s like a rule or something in some handbook that Peter’s never seen, but hopes to someday.

He lets out a humourless laugh. “You’re just saying that because you’re my sister.”

“What?”

Peter turns to face her again. “You sound so sure they’ll like me. But what if they don’t? It’s not everyday I’ll get to meet your other family, what if I mess up? What if-”

“ _Peter_ ,” Daisy cuts in, resting her hand on his arm. “You’re not gonna mess up.”

Peter gives her a look and Daisy laughs and rolls her eyes. “Okay, you may mess up, but my point is that they’re not gonna care. We’re a bunch of messy people; you’ll fit right in. Plus, they already know how great you are, and they’re all dying to meet you. You have nothing to be scared of.”

“Th-They do?”

“Damn right they do,” Daisy says with a soft smile. “I make sure of it every day.”

“Really?” Peter’s lips curl up into a hopeful smile.

“Really. How could I not? You’re like, the best brother a girl could ask for. Now, come on, there are a bunch of people waiting to meet you.”

Daisy gets out of the car, and Peter follows suit, feeling a little less nervous and a little more excited than before. Daisy walks him inside, and he reaches out and grabs her hand for comfort. She gives him a squeeze and smile as they go inside.

They reach the door that Daisy has said they’ll be waiting behind and she stops him, looking directly at him, hands on his shoulders.

“Quick rundown of these people: Coulson has a robotic arm and he loves to make jokes about it, and basically everything. Don’t be deterred by the arm, it’s pretty cool. May, well you already know what she’s like. Fitzsimmons are really smart and they will babble on about literally anything related to science if given the chance, so don’t give them that chance.

“But if you do, just let them go on, and don’t worry too much about listening to the whole thing. They almost always end up just talking to each other. Elena, or Yoyo, does a super speed thing, don’t be frightened of that. Then, Mack, he’s ginormous. Like, legitimately twice, maybe thrice your size. But don’t be scared of him, he’s just a teddy bear. Piper and Davis are the only ‘normal’ people in our group, so to speak. Go it?”

It’s a lot of information to take in, so Peter simply nods, bemused. Daisy grins.

“Great. Let’s meet them.”

The door swings open, and in that moment, Peter realises:

He was not ready to meet them.

Not in the very least.


	6. Super Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter loves working for Shield. It's heaps of fun.

Peter loves working with Shield. It’s so fun getting to do superhero stuff  _ without _ getting into trouble. Plus, he doesn’t have to keep it secret from Aunt May anymore, which is a relief. He hates keeping secrets from her.

Currently, he’s surveilling some bad guys trading some bad stuff. He uses Karen to zoom in and get a better view. He gasps at what he sees. 

He can see an open crate with a very cool and dangerous looking weapon inside. He wonders what it does. Maybe vaporise people? Or maybe it shoots fire? Oh! What if it’s a freeze ray like from ‘Despicable me’? That would be so cool! 

But it’s probably alien. Did aliens make cool weapons like that? To Peter, it doesn’t really matter - the weapon still looks super cool.

He jumps slightly as his phone vibrates. He fumbles with it, standing up on the roof and answering it.

“Heyo, Daisy.”

“You sound like you’re having fun,” Daisy says with a smile. Then her tone goes serious. “You’re not doing anything you’re not supposed to, are you?”

“What? No! You know I’d never do that, Daisy!”

“Mmmhmm, tell that to the cookie you stole last week.”

“I keep telling you, Daisy, I didn’t do that.”

That was a lie. He had. But what was the fun of confessing it? If Daisy wants to bust him, she’s gonna have to work for it. He is, after all, now a super spy. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” she dismisses. “What’s the situation?”

“There are some bad guys eating dinner together for some reason, and trading some weapons and stuff. I think the stuff is alien.”

He hears Daisy say some stuff to some agents around her. Then, he hears footsteps. Daisy must be walking. Probably coming to help.

“Hmm, must be Chitauri,” Daisy muses. “Backup’s on the way. Do not engage until they arrive.”

Peter sighs, tilting his chin up to the sky.

“Come on,” he whines. “You never let me have any fun!”

That was also a lie. He has lots of fun in Shield. But any weapon he can use to have even more fun, right?

“Because your aunt would have my ass if I let anything happen to you,” Daisy retorts. “And I care about you. But mostly the first thing. I’m serious: don’t fight them on your own.”

Peter grins to himself. It doesn’t matter how many times he hears it; it always makes him feel warm and fuzzy when Daisy says she cares about him. 

“Fine, ya softie,” he teases. “Copy that, DJ.”

Daisy hangs up without saying goodbye and Peter’s smile grows into a grin. It’s rude to hang up without saying goodbye, and he’s gonna give her hell for that. 


	7. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's so scared. What if Daisy never comes home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of blood and canon-typical violence

Peter sits on his bed, his knees hugged to his chest, tears flowing down his cheeks. His blinds are closed, his clothes he was meant to be cleaning up scattered on the floor. His mp3 that’s usually playing his favourite songs lays flat on his desk, switched off. His teddy bear Daisy got him for his ninth birthday is slumped on the floor of his room, abandoned.

He rocks himself gently, like Daisy does whenever he’s upset.

Except, she’s not here now to comfort him.

He’s scared. He’s scared she’ll never come back and hold him like she always does.

Yeah, he as Aunt May, but it’s different. Aunt May isn’t his big sister. She’s...his aunt. It just doesn’t feel the same. Yeah, she’s good at comforting him, but no one can do it better than Daisy can. Daisy just _gets_ him.

He sniffles and looks up when three soft taps clack against his bedroom door, and the door opens slowly, revealing Aunt May, her eyes red and puffy, too. She walks over to Peter and sits down on his bed, putting an arm around him. He leans into her, accepting any sort of comfort he can get at this moment.

“How is Daisy?” Aunt May as softly. Peter draws in a shaky breath, forcing himself to answer.

“She’s, uh, she’s not good, Aunt May,” he hiccups out. “They s-said she lost a lot of b-blood. Mr Coulson c-called me b-because the doctors said to call her f-family.”

Aunt May warps him in a hug, which only results in him crying harder. It’s just not fair.

“I s-should have been t-there, Aunt May,” he sobs. “If I h-h-had been there th-this would n-never h-have h-happened.”

Aunt May hushes him, gently rubbing his back and giving him the occasional kiss to the top of his head. He cries for a long time. So long, in fact, that he cries himself to sleep.

Because he’s asleep, he doesn’t see Aunt May wipe away her own tears. He doesn’t feel her lay him down in his bed. He doesn’t feel her take his jacket, shoes and socks off. He doesn’t see her clean up his room quietly. And he doesn’t feel her push his teddy into his arms and pull his blanket up over him. He doesn’t see his Aunt caring for him, even in her own heartbreak of losing perhaps the closest thing she has ever had to a daughter.

He doesn’t see or feel any of it, but he does see and feel the effects of it hours later when he wakes up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He still feels exhausted from crying, and his chest feels empty. In the second it takes for him to wake up, he realises the phone is probably buzzing to tell him that Daisy is...he can’t even finish the thought.

Lazily, he reaches for his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. Best to just get it over with.

“Peter Parker.”

“Hey Petey,” Daisy’s voice greets. Peter feels like a bucket of ice water has just been dumped over him, and he’s shocked awake.

“D-Daisy?”

“You sound tired. You been napping when you’re supposed be doing homework again?”

“Y-You’re _alive_?” he breathes out.

“Yep,” Daisy croaks out. “Alive and stable, although probably stuck in bed for a week or so.”

“B-But how?” Peter can hardly contain his excitement. “You were shot and lost heaps of blood, and-”

“Dunno. All I know is I’m gonna get better.”

Peter cheers, leaping off his bed, finally seeing his room is clean. But the information doesn’t quite process, his mind filled with thoughts of Daisy surviving. Still on the phone, Peter flings open his door and races down the hall.

“Aunt May! Aunt May! It’s Daisy! She’s okay!”

Aunt May looks up from where she’s sitting at the kitchen table, hope covering her features.

“What?”

“Hang on, DJ, lemme put you on speaker,” Peter says to Daisy, slamming his phone on the table.

“Hey, Aunt May, how you doing?” Daisy greets Aunt May.

“Oh my... is that really you, Daisy?”

“The one and only,” Daisy says, her smile leaking into her tone. “Sorry I scared you guys.”

“Oh thank heavens,” Aunt May breathes out, leaning back in her chair. She brings her hands up to cover her mouth and closes her eyes in a failed attempt to keep her tears of joy from falling. "But how did you survive?"

“When are you coming home?” Peter adds in immediately after, pulling up a chair to get closer to the phone.

Daisy chuckles. “I’m Quake. And as soon as possible.”

“And I’m Spiderman but that doesn’t mean I can survive being shot five times!”

“Point.” Daisy admits. “Guess I’m just more powerful than you.”

“You are not!”

“Am so.”

“Are not!’

“Am so.”

“Are not!”

“I’d like to see you prove it.”

“Oh, it’s on.” Peter crosses his arms over his chest. Deep down, he knows Daisy is going to beat him up so bad, but still he can try. Chip her ego down to size.

“Daisy, what are you doing?” he hears Miss SImmons chastise on the other end. “You’re meant to be resting.”

“Come on, Jems, I nearly died, let me talk to my brother.”

“Absolutely not. You need to rest. Plenty of time to talk later.”

He hears Daisy relent with a sigh.

“Okay, I gotta go. I’ll call you later when Jemma’s not standing over me holding a really point needle.”

“Aren’t all needles pointy?”

Daisy laughs. “Yeah. Anyway, talk to you later.”

“Okay. I love you, DJ.”

“Love you, too, Spidey-boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally meant to be the second chapter to Her World, but then @daisynicos made a follow-up edit and so I couldn't kill Daisy because I need her for a fic of that follow-up edit. What I'm saying is that she saved Daisy's life so you can all thank her for that.


	8. The Place to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hasn't seen Daisy in months. He assumed she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you the story isn't as angsty or sad as the summary makes it out to be. Just read.

Peter hasn’t seen Daisy in months. He’s not worried about, though. He’s used to her disappearing for months on end.

What he is worried about is the fact that he hasn’t heard from her in months. Even if she didn’t come home for months, she always made a point to call at least once a week, or once a fortnight if she couldn’t manage weekly. Or, if she was off on a long mission, she’d call him and tell him he wouldn’t hear from her for a while.

But this time was different. She hadn’t done any of that. He’d heard from Shield she’s still alive and safe, but with the news about Quake, Peter can’t help but worry about her. She doesn’t have anyone backing her up, and he doesn’t know if she has sufficient shelter and money and food to keep herself going.

There are multiple occasions where he considers going after her, but then he looks over at Aunt May and decides not to. Aunt May needs him more than Daisy does. Daisy can hold her own; that much he’s sure of.

Still he’s always nervous when it comes time to turn on the news. What if Daisy’s dead body is found? Or worse, what if there’s no news on her at all? What if no one has seen her in twenty-four hours?

Peter now knows what Daisy feels like when he goes out to do superhero stuff on his own. She’s scared of losing him, because she loves him. Peter has a note stuck up in his room to tell Daisy that he understands (and that he loves her, of course), when she contacts him again.

Presently, he’s riding the elevator up to the apartment, music playing in his ears. In his head, he goes through all that he needs to do: his homework, have a shower, make sure he’s available when Aunt May calls…

He wonders if her conference is done for the day. He smiles fondly, thinking how flustered she was when she said goodbye to him this morning to leave to her conference in NYC. It’s only a two-night thing, and Peter has assured her he’ll be _fine_ , and he can call on Mrs Kai next door if he does need help, but it still makes him smile a little seeing Aunt May fuss over him.

These thoughts make Peter stand a little taller as he exits the elevator and walks up to the apartment door. He stops short, however, when he sees the door has been forced open. He pulls his earbuds out, reaching into his pocket and stopping the music, and runs his fingers over the warped door frame.

He remembers a safety thing he read once that he shouldn’t enter his home if it had been broken into, but surely if the perpetrator had meant to burgle or do something else, they’d have entered through the window leading to the fire escape. Something about this feels off to Peter, and so he enters, although he does it quietly, just in case the bad guy is still here or means to cause him harm.

Quiet as a mouse, Peter tiptoes into the apartment, wondering what to do first. He really should have come up with a plan before-

 _Slam_!

Peter whirls around as the door shuts, and he comes face to face with Daisy.

“Dais?” He can’t believe his eyes. But why is her face all scrunched up like that?

“I’m so sorry, Pete,” she pants out. “I had nowhere else to go.”

She slides down the door, smearing it with blood.

Damn.

What did she get herself into?


	9. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy blackmails Peter. Fortunately, she's not the only one who has something on him.

It’s a quiet day on base. The world is managing to stay out of trouble, and everyone’s lounging around, taking some time to themselves. It’s a different atmosphere than Peter’s used to, but he doesn't mind. It’s nice to see a change in pace. Plus, it lets him actually have time to investigate all the cool stuff throughout the base. 

Presently, he’s examining all the camera feeds in the command centre. It’s so cool; he can see everything that’s happening everywhere throughout the base! It’s like he’s in one of those spy movies. Except, this is real life, which makes it about a gazillion times cooler.

He fiddles around with the iPad on the table, figuring out how to focus on one feed, pause and unpause the footage, zoom in and out, and so many more things. He’s enjoying him himself thoroughly.

Daisy’s keeping an eye on him, sitting over at the computer, doing whatever she’s doing. He suspects she’s playing a game or something; it doesn’t look like she’s doing work. But Peter doesn’t blame her. He doesn’t like doing work when he doesn’t have to, either. 

He’s figuring out the loudspeaker system to talk to the whole base when Daisy suddenly sits upright, her eyes wide. Peter looks over at the movement.

“What the fuck?” Daisy whispers with such emotion that Peter feels as if his heart is falling off a cliff.

“Daisy?” he asks, moving over. “What’s going…”

He doesn’t have to finish what he’s saying. The second he sees the screen it’s like his heart smashes against the cold, unforgiving ocean water at the bottom of the metaphorical cliff. 

_ Crap. Crap, crap, crappity crap. _

Perhaps he can lie it away? Yeah, that’d work. He’s about to play ignorant when Daisy turns and looks at him.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Pete?” 

Shoot. Does he keep trying to lie? Does he own up to it? He doesn’t know what to think. He knows the truth will come out sooner of later, so decides just to ‘fess up. 

“I, uh, I can explain.”

“I can’t  _ wait _ to hear this,” Daisy says, leaning back on her chair. Peter sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, remember that time about a year ago when Aunt May got appendicitis and needed some more money to pay for the surgery?” Daisy nods mutely. “Well, I, uh, auditioned for Lip Sync Battle, and as you can see, I got in. And then I used the money I earned to help pay for her surgery.”

Daisy’s expression slowly morphs from confusion, to shock, to awe, to loving. She’s out of her seat in a flash, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Oh, Petey,” she whispers. “You are the purest person I have ever met.”

Peter smiles, hugging her back. Nothing more is said for the duration of the hug. After the hug, Daisy sits back down, smiling. Peter assumes the moment is over and turns to resume playing with the iPad, but then Daisy speaks.

“ _ Wait _ until I show Aunt May this.”

Peter whirls around, alarm on his features. “Daisy, no! Don’t!”

She grins playfully at him. “Aww come on, she’ll love it!”

“Dai-sy!” he whines, pushing her hands away from the mouse and keyboard. 

“Pe-ter,” she mocks, imitating his tone. 

“Daisy, I’m serious, stop it.”

“Nuh uh,” she laughs.

“DJ, please.”

Daisy raises her eyebrows at the use of her nickname. “Nicknames aren’t gonna change the outcome of this, Spidey-boy.”

“Daisy,  _ please _ . I’ll do whatever you want. Just...don’t show Aunt May.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.” 

He regrets the word as soon as it’s out of his mouth. Daisy’s mouth curls up into a wicked grin. Peter gulps.

“Alright. I want you to recreate this performance tonight, in front of the whole team.”

“ _ What _ ? Daisy, no! I’m not doing that!”

Daisy overdramatically shrugs with a sigh. “Okay then, baby bro. Suit yourself.”

She goes for the computer, when Peter stops her. “Okay, fine! Performance.”

Daisy grins. “Excellent.”

Peter scowls at her and storms away. Daisy’s the worst sister ever. He intends to go down to the armoury and just sit there staring at the wall, but he bumps into Miss Simmons on the way. She catches him before he falls.

“Peter, what’s the matter?”

“Daisy,” he complains, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sh-she found an embarrassing clip of me and now she’s making me do stuff to keep her from showing Aunt May.”

“Blackmail is illegal, you know,” Miss Simmons points out. Peter scowls harder.

“She doesn’t seem to care about that.”

Miss Simmons sighs and puts a hand on his shoulder, leaning in. “Listen, I wouldn’t usually do this, but you’re a good kid, and I think Daisy should know better than to blackmail her own brother. I may know of something that can stop her.”

Peter perks up “Really?” 

Miss Simmons nods, taking him to her room and handing him a USB. “But, remember, you didn’t get this from me.”

“Of course not.”

With the thing uploaded onto his own phone, and the USB safely stashed in a hiding place only Peter knows about, he boldly marches back into the command centre.

“No performance,” he announces to Daisy, making her look up. 

“What?”

“I said: I’m not performing. And you’re not sending that to Aunt May. The. Deal. Is. Off.”

Daisy tilts her head. “Do you not get how this works, Petey?”

“Oh, I understand perfectly well,” he says. “But if you send that clip to Aunt May, I release this onto the internet.”

He hands her his phone, and watches with delight as her eyes go wide. Miss Simmons had shown him the last copy of Daisy’s music video from when she was fifteen. It’s as embarrassing as his is.

“Where did you get this?” Daisy questions, looking horrified.

“Oh you know, some sleuthing and stuff.”

“Impossible. I deleted all trace of it! Who gave it to you?”

“Almost all trace,” Peter corrects, reciting the words Miss Simmons had told him to say. “You never could get it off MV dot com.”

Daisy looks defeated as she slumps back in her chair, and she dumps his phone on the table. 

“Fine. You win. No performance, and Aunt May doesn’t get sent the clip.”

Peter grins, and turns on his heel to pay Miss Simmons for her help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you waiting for a Breaking the Wolf update, it's coming. It's just taking a while. Pls be patient.


	10. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fights some bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** bullies, physical violence

Peter doesn’t mind walking home with Ned. Especially when they have ice cream from getting off early. 

What he does mind is the fact that Daisy refused to pick them up, saying she didn’t want their sticky little fingers getting ice cream all over her van. As if it’s not old and decrepit already. But he’d been too upset to argue with her and hadn’t bothered texting her back even after he felt better, because at least it’s good exercise. 

He and Ned are talking happily, licking the last of the ice cream off their fingers as they cut through the park. Peter laughs at something Ned said when they suddenly find themselves face to face with some older and bulkier boys from the school across the road. He recognises them as the ones who always pick on smaller children if they got in the way.

Peter instinctively stands in front of Ned, nudging him backwards as he steps back from the bullies. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t nerd and nerdier from that other school,” the leader of the group says. Damien is his name, if Peter remembers correctly. 

“Look, we don’t want any trouble,” Peter tries, moving himself and Ned backwards as the boys advance. “We’re just trying to get home.”

“Too late for that,” Damien snarls. Peter notices the boys are spreading and circling around them.

“Ned,” he whispers to Ned. “Run. Now.”

“But-”

“ _ Go _ , Ned. I’ve got this.”

Ned looks pained, but he does as he’s told, bolting away from the bullies. Peter knows some will chase him, but he knows Ned can draw enough attention to save himself; he has no doubt about that. 

Peter looks around at the three remaining boys. They’re all bigger than him, and he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t scared. 

_ What would Daisy do _ ? a small voice in his head whispers. A small smile tugs at Peter’s lips at the thought. He knows exactly what Daisy would do. 

She’d beat them up so bad they’d never harass anyone ever again.

He dumps his backpack by a tree and rolls his shoulders back, like he’s seen Daisy do before. Time for these boys to learn a lesson.

“Alright, then. Who’s first?”

He’s always wanted to say that. 

The two who aren’t Damien grab him from behind, surprising Peter.

“Oh, come on! That’s not fair!”

He tugs at his arms, trying to free himself before Damien has a chance to punch him. 

_ Think, Peter. How would Daisy get out of this _ ?

He smiles as he thinks of how she’d free herself. He leans back, before throwing his whole weight forward, throwing all three of them to the ground. As he feels their grip loosen, and follows through, rolling himself back onto his feet.

Man, he loves Daisy and asking what she’d do in his situation. He’ll have to thank her when he gets home.

He stands, holding his fists up. “Your turn, I guess, Damien.”

“Not my name,” Damien growls. Peter furrows his brow and sighs.

“Seriously? I could have sworn you were called Damien. What is your name, then?”

“It’s, uh, Darren,” he says. Peter nods.

“Darren, got it.”

He focuses back on the fight, taking note of the two other boys struggling to stand. Darren charges at him. Peter easily sidesteps, like Daisy taught him to do, and watches as Darren stumbles. 

He really does have the best sister in the world.

Darren tries again, throwing a punch at Peter, which Peter manages to block, even managing to hit Darren. This goes on for about a minute, Peter taking one or two blows, before Peter suddenly finds his legs pulled out from under him, and he lands on his back.

Above him, Darren and his two friends stand over him. He barely has a chance to register the information before he’s beaten mercilessly. He can’t get up or squirm away. All he can do is curl up and protect himself best he can. 

He doesn’t know how long it goes on for, but at one point, it suddenly stops, and a second later he hears two groans and Daisy’s voice above him.

“If I ever hear of you picking on anyone, ever again, I’ll have you ass. Clear?”

He raises his head in time to see Darren whimper and Daisy let go of him, and push him aside. He turns to see Darren’s two friends stumble to their feet and run off with Darren. 

“Dais?” he croaks out, pushing himself up. She offers her hand to help to his feet. He accepts, wincing as he moves.

“You okay, kid?” 

“Yeah, I’ve had worse.”

“Not an answer, Peter.”

“I’m okay.”

“Really?” Daisy doesn’t look convinced. She pokes his side, making him flinch. “That doesn’t look ‘fine’ to me.”

“Okay, fine,” Peter relents. “I’m sort of fine. But I had ice cream so a win, I guess.”

Daisy rolls her eyes. “Come on. Car’s this way.”

“Wait, how’d you know I was in trouble?” Peter asks, suddenly realising he didn’t call for her. Daisy scoops up his backpack as they go. 

“Ned,” she answers, supporting him as they walk to the car. “He ran right into me when running away from the two chasing him, and told me what was happening. I came as fast as I could.”

“Ah...but why were you here in the first place?”

“I may or may not have felt a bit guilty about making you walk all that way home,” Daisy admits. Peter grins. He knew it.

“Awww, you softie,” he teases, knowing how much Daisy hates being sappy. Something she learnt from May, Peter thinks. 

“Oh shut it, Spidey-boy.”

“Aye, aye, DJ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be dramatic or anything but this was made with my tears and pain so I really hope you like it.


	11. Webby and Quaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Peter get into a fight.

Peter and Daisy don’t fight often. But when they do, it’s rough on both of them. Especially if that fight happens when the car is broken down in the middle of nowhere with both Mays trying to fix it. 

Currently, they’re sitting back to back on an empty crate May found a little way off. They’ve been instructed not to move until they make up, or until the car is fixed. Neither of them dare disobey, for fear of what May will do to them. It’ll probably be something far more unpleasant than sitting on a crate.

They’re both hoping for the latter option, but from the looks of it, the apology will have to come first. Problem is: they’re both too stubborn to be the first to apologise. 

“This is your fault, y’know,” Peter grumbles.

“ _ My _ fault?” Daisy hisses back. “ _ You’re _ the one who insisted on taking my laptop hostage while I was in the middle of doing something on it.”

“You were playing Minesweeper,” Peter grumbles. “That’s not doing something. It’s wasting laptop battery.”

“Oh, what do you understand, you’re just a kid.”

They lapse into silence again, for a long time. No one speaks until May comes over. 

“So who’s going to apologise first.”

The two speak in unison. 

“Dais.”

“Pete.”

May raises her eyebrows, her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses as Daisy and Peter glare at each other.

“Quaker Oats,” Peter growls.

“Webhead,” Daisy counters venomously. 

“Enough,” May cuts in. Both immediately shut up. “Daisy, up.”

Daisy stands, more out of curiosity than fear. 

“Peter, get your backpack from the car.”

Peter does as he’s told and the two stand in front of May. 

“Arms out,” May instructs Daisy, and Daisy holds her arms out, wondering what May’s doing. She soon finds out as inhibitors are shoved onto, and locked around, her arms.

“May, no,” she whines, immediately trying to pull them off. May ignores her.

“Peter, backpack.” Peter hands it over, and May pulls out his Spiderman suit, dumping his bag back at his feet. 

“Come on, Miss May, please, give it back.”

“No,” May says definitively. “You are both going to get back in the car, and you are going to sit there silently, unless it’s to apologise to each other. Clear?”

Both nod miserably, trudging back to the car. They sit in silence as ordered, but it’s not a bother; neither one of them feels like talking. Both wrestle with the idea of being the first to apologise, but it always comes back to:

_ Why should I? They were the one who started it _ .

Eventually, it’s Daisy who breaks first, the argument of being a good role model for Peter winning out. She turns to him. 

“Hey Pete?”

“What?”

“I, uh, I’m sorry for not playing with you earlier and just playing on my computer,” she apologises softly, fiddling with her fingers. It’s hard to say, but once she’s said it, it feels like a weight has been lifted off her chest and she can breathe a bit easier. Especially when Peter smiles a bit.

“It’s okay. And I’m sorry for stealing your laptop away from you.”

Daisy can’t stop her lips from pulling up into a smile. “It’s okay. Webby.”

Peter snorts. “Cheese 'n’ quakers.”

Daisy huffs a laugh, catching May’s eye in the rearview. 

“We apologised, mom, can we get our stuff back now?”

“No. Not until we reach the hotel.”

Both of them protest at the same time, for the rest of the way to the hotel.


	12. Mini Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes home to Daisy and a couple of hostages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** guns, threats and mentions of death, dark-ish humour

Last time the apartment was broken into, it was Daisy needing help as a vigilante. That had been an interesting time. But now, she’s back with Shield, doing Shield stuff. 

Currently, she’s away on a long mission, set to return in about two weeks. Peter thinks it’s about time she does; he’s missed her presence around the apartment for the past two months. She’s still there in his heart, but it’s not the same as her being there, physically. 

Peter’s thinking about this when he reaches the apartment door, and, once again, finds signs of a forced entry. He really should call Shield and let them come and deal with this, but he  _ is _ Spiderman…

Add to that, he’s curious about what’s on the other side. So, carefully, he pushes the door open, peeking around the corner to make sure no one’s hiding there. Finding it clear, he steps inside, a wave of relief washing over him as he sees a familiar form in the kitchen.

“Oh Daisy, thank good...woah,” Peter trails off when Daisy turns around to face him, a gun pointed at him.

“Hey, kid, good to see you again,” she greets with a sort of sinister smile. It looks genuine but also kind of scary, and Peter’s unsure of what to do or think. Then, she mouths to him.

_ Play along. Please. _

Peter hesitates, a million questions in his head. What’s Daisy up to? Is she still on mission? Why is she pointing a gun at him? Is it Daisy at all? Oh, no, what if it’s a robot? He searches for answers and Daisy sighs.

“Come on, mini man,” Daisy snaps. “Ditch the bag, get over here.”

Peter immediately knows it’s Daisy. They had agreed long ago that if she needed a favour from him, but didn’t want to make it obvious, she’d call him ‘mini man’. She must still be on assignment. Peter’s more than happy to play along. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, putting his bag gently on the chair and stepping up to her. He moves as he guides her around with her gun to where several bad guys (or at least, he’s assuming they’re bad guys) are on the floor, tied up. 

“None of your concern,” Daisy says. “What is your concern is doing exactly as I say, or these three Shield agents die.”

Peter glances at the prisoners again, then back at Daisy, putting two and two together. She needs help getting an extraction for the Shield agents, and maybe for her. Peter’s heart speeds up as he realises the intensity of the situation. 

He jumps slightly as a real bad guy enters, dropping something on the table.

“Found it, ma’am,” he says to Daisy, not even bothering to look at Peter. Daisy nods at him. Then, she grabs Peter’s arm and pulls him close. 

“Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to call the number written on the paper over there. Then, you’re going to read out what’s written on the sheet, word for word. As soon as you’re done, you’ll hang up. One slip up and everyone dies.”

Peter swallows, seeing the meaning clearly written on her face: if you mess up, my cover is blown and all of us die. He nods mutely and Daisy lets him go. Taking a deep breath, he does as he’s told. 

Once he’s done, he looks to Daisy for direction, and she tilts her gun to the table. “You have homework. Do it.”

Peter can’t help but smile a bit, and he wants to make a joke about there being no need to threaten him into doing it, but he feels it would be in bad taste right now. So, instead, he sits down and does his homework. 

He vaguely hears Daisy instruct the other bad guy to leave and keep guard or something, and spies her scoop up the thing the bad guy brought to her. But he’s too focused on his homework to really notice. 

He only looks up when the door flies open and Shield bursts in, their guns raised. In the same second, Daisy’s arm wraps around his shoulders and she pulls him to his feet, holding him close, with the gun resting against his shoulder. 

He breathes deeply with the shock of it all, and the fear of what’s to come. He knows Daisy would never hurt him, but still it’s not exactly comforting having a gun pressed against him. Daisy seems to sense his nervousness because she gives him a squeeze and whispers in his ear.

“You’re doing great, Petey. It’s almost over.”

There’s a few beats, before Daisy lets go of him, throwing him at the Shield team and throwing down the thing the bad guy had found for her. Smoke fills the apartment as a Shield agent catches him, breaking his fall, and Peter knows she’s gone out the window. 

As the smoke clears and the three bound agents are released, Peter peeks out the window just in time to see Daisy on the corner across the street grin at him and give him a two-fingered salute before disappearing.

Peter can’t help but grin. They’re gonna have a blast talking about this when she gets back from her mission for real.

But first, he has to clean up the mess she made before Aunt May gets home.


	13. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is kidnapped, Daisy comes to save him, things don't quite work as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** canon-typical violence, guns, threats and mentions of death

Both Peter and Daisy had always known there was a risk when she joined Shield, that someone might use Peter as leverage. They’d both known the risk would double when Peter started working for Shield. But they’d made an unspoken agreement to protect each other from that risk, both knowing that they couldn’t stop each other from working for Shield. 

All this is what Peter grapples to make peace with here, in the dark and damp warehouse, several dozen bad guys mingling around, two of which are standing over him, keeping their guns trained on him, making sure he doesn’t go anywhere.

Peter sits on the ground, silently looking around for clues as to what these guys may be up to. Anything could help Shield when they finally find him and rescue him. 

“What are you doing?” one of the guys over him asks in a snarl, tightening his grip on his gun. Peter holds his palms up flat.

“Nothing, dude! Relax. Just...making up a story in my head to keep myself occupied.”

The guy studies him for a few seconds, then grunts, turning away again. Peter slowly exhales. He doesn’t like this much. It was bad enough when Daisy had done it to him once, but even then he had the assurance he wouldn’t get hurt. Now, all bets are off. It’s really scary.

It’s even scarier when the bad guys start to move out. Is he gonna be killed now? Is he gonna be taken with them? What’s gonna happen to him now?

His answer comes a second later when both guys with both their guns turn to him. “Get up.”

Peter does so hastily, letting them lead him over to the truck. “Where’re we going?”

He’s answered with a rough shove and a grunt. He takes the hint and shuts up, climbing up into the back of the truck, stopping short when he hears the two guys yell. He turns in time to see them fly backwards. He grins. 

Daisy.

She appears a second later, and he grins. “You okay, Peter?”

“Yep, they didn’t hurt me. Perfect timing, by the way.”

“Excellent.” She throws his Spiderman suit at him. “Suit up, kid.”

He’s never been happier to hear those words in all his life and he eagerly slides into his suit. He swings out, joining Daisy in the fight against all the bad guys. There’s a lot of shooting and stuff, but Peter’s good at staying out of the line of fire and attacking from behind.

“When are the others getting here?” he shouts over the noise.

“They’re not! I came alone.”

“ _ What _ ?” Out of all the times he’s asked her to come alone,  _ this _ is the time she chooses to honour his request? Fantastic.

Daisy opens her mouth to reply, when the sound of an explosion drowns her out. Peter drops to the ground as the shockwave shook him loose. He lands roughly and covers his head with his arms as a part of the ceiling comes down on him. 

He groans, pushing rubble away best he can, until he can clearly see ahead. Daisy’s down, but she gets up as the Big Bad enters the room: the supervillain Peter recognises as Hellfire. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Quake,” he gloats. “Come back for a little visit, have ya?”

“Hey James can you do me a favour?”

“Depends on what it is, ladybird.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Peter makes a note to ask Daisy later about her backstory with this guy. Hellfire, in response to her comment feigns sadness.

“Well that’s not very nice.”

Even though he can’t see her face, Peter knows Daisy has rolled her eyes. 

“We are  _ way _ past ‘nice’.”

“True,” Hellfire says, attacking Daisy. Daisy’s able to hold her own fairly well, but then he delivers a punch to her jaw that has his full force behind it. Peter’s heart skips a beat as Daisy falls.

“Daisy!” he shouts, straining to pull himself free of the rocks. 

He watches as she turns herself over with a groan and pulls herself away from Hellfire on her belly. He punches her again, hitting her on the back of her head. She crumples silently to the ground.

“NO!”

Peter uses all his might to try and pull himself free, to help her, but it’s no use. He’s stuck fast. Hellfire turns to him. 

“And who might you be, kid?” Peter doesn’t know whether or not to answer. “‘Smatter? Cat got your tongue? You have a name or what?”

“P-Peter,” Peter stutters out as Hellfire pulls his mask off. 

“Peter, huh? Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Peter. Pity you’re probably gonna die.”

Hellfire grabs Peter by his suit and pulls him out of the rubble, throwing him to the ground. Peter gets up, ready to fight. He’s able to throw about three punches before Hellfire picks him up and throws him across the room. Peter pushes himself up again, and grabs anything he can reach. He ends up with a glass beaker in his hand. 

He stands and throws it as hard as he can at Hellfire, watching with a mix of awe and horror as Hellfire catches the beaker and lights it up with his powers. Peter ducks just in time as Hellfire tosses it back across the room. Upon impact, the glass shatters, catching fire to some paper it scatters onto. Peter rolls away from the fire.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hellfire taunts. “Didn’t know you didn’t want to play Throw and Catch.”

Okay, this guy is just creepy. He slides across to hide behind a desk, unsure if he’s strong enough to stand a chance against Hellfire. He peeks out and sees him grab a canister of gas, light it up and throw it right at Peter. Peter runs, wincing as he hears a fire roar to life behind him. He has to get himself and Daisy out of here.

He glances over at Daisy. She’s awake, at least, and is pushing herself up. Hellfire hasn’t noticed yet. Peter intends to keep it that way. He shoots a web up to the ceiling and swings forward, knocking Hellfire off his feet. He rolls to catch himself and snatches up his mask, stuffing it in a sort of pocket, not having time to put it back on as Hellfire lands a kick to his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. 

He can’t get up, needing a moment to catch his breath. But Hellfire doesn’t give him that moment, kicking him again in the side, and stomping on his back to knock him down. Peter exhales, in too much pain to get up. He needs to, though. He can smell the smoke, and knows he doesn’t have too long before it fills the room and smothers him into unconsciousness.

“Peter?” he hears Daisy call, but he can’t turn to look at her. Everything hurts. “Pete, get up!”

He can’t. He’s too-

“Peter Parker, you will get up right now!” Daisy shouts at him in her no-nonsense tone, and instinct takes over. Peter rolls over and staggers to his feet, despite his pain, just in time to avoid Hellfire smashing another lit-up thing into the ground where his head would have been. Daisy’s on her knees now, and she directs a powerful blast in Hellfire’s direction, slamming him against the wall.

He falls to the ground wordlessly. Peter can see he’s unconscious. Daisy stumbles over to him and supports him best she can.

“You alright, Petey?”

Peter coughs twice. “No. You?”

“Nope. Let’s get out of here.”

Peter doesn’t usually like to admit she’s right, but this time, he’s more than happy to.

“Yeah, good idea.”


	14. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May said she wanted to discuss their future with Ms May and Daisy, and Peter's scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by buckysbears. I hope I did good :)

Daisy and Ms May had been living with Peter and Aunt May for as long as Peter can remember. When he’d first asked about it, Aunt May had said she and Ms May had known each other since childhood, and Ms May needed a place to stay for a little while.

That little while had turned into a long while, and it had become indefinitely. But Peter had never really questioned it, sort of assuming they...well, he didn’t know what he assumed. It had just sort of become the norm after a little while.

It becomes just like Ms May and Daisy are their family. And that’s what they are, in his heart. He’s never thought about it legally, but really, he’s never felt the need to. Family is in the heart, not on a piece of paper.

Which is why he can’t help but feel scared when Aunt May says they need to talk about their future with Daisy and Ms May. 

Are they finally moving out and leaving him and Aunt May alone? Do they have to move to a new city? Do they no longer care about him and Aunt May? He knows the last one is quite extreme, but he can’t help it, not really. His mind always goes to the worst possible outcome. 

He can’t bear to think of Daisy and Ms May leaving after all this time.

He paces in his room, waiting for Aunt May to come up and talk to him. He shakes his hands, trying to release some of the tension he feels. It works a little bit, but not well enough to settle him. He blows out a long breath, jumping when he hears Aunt May tap at his door.

“Come in.”

Aunt May enters and gently takes his hand, sitting him down on his bed. “Relax, Peter. What I want to tell you isn’t bad. Quite the opposite, really.”

“What is it?” he asks, thinking that if she keeps it from him any longer, he might explode. She smiles and holds out her left hand for him to see.

The first thing he sees is a lovely engagement ring on her ring finger. He looks up at her.

“W-Wait, you’re  _ engaged _ ?” Aunt May nods, and his heart sinks even further. “But what about Daisy and Ms May?”

Aunt May looks confused. “What about them?”

“How will this affect their future with us? Will they have to move out? I don’t think we can fit another person in this apartment.”

Peter’s aware he’s rambling, but he can’t help it. It’s all he can do to keep from crying. Aunt May looks him over and a look of realisation comes over her face. Then, she throws her head back and laughs. Peter blinks, confused. 

“W-What did I say?”

“Oh, Peter, sweetie, did you think I was engaged to some man I met out there?”

“You’re not?” Peter tilts his head, more confused than ever. Aunt May bites her lip to try and keep from laughing as she cups his face in her hand.

“No, sweetie. I’m engaged to Ms May.”

Ms May?

Wait, what?

Peter stares at her blankly, trying to process. 

“You’re gay?” he finally spits out. Aunt May nods.

“And I have been in love with Mel...Ms May for as long as I can remember.”

“B-But how? I’ve never seen…” he trails off, remembering all the instances of not-quite-platonic affection the two had shown each other. “Ooooooohhhhhhh that makes sense now.”

Aunt May laughs again, dropping her hand. “So, what do you think?”

Peter studies her face. She looks nervous. 

“I think you deserve to be happy with Ms May.”

Aunt May smiles, relief coming over her features. “Thank you, Peter. And now, Daisy legally gets to be your sister.”

Peter grins. “Cool! Wait till I tell her!”

He’s off his bed before he’s finished speaking, but Aunt May stops him, grabbing onto his hand.

“She already knows, Peter.”

“Oh. Okay.” Peter shrugs “I’ll just...annoy her as her official brother then. Or...something.”

Aunt May laughs again, letting go of him.

“Don’t annoy her too much.”

“Okay. Not too much.”


	15. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's carried Peter so many times. It's his turn to carry her.

Daisy’s stressed, Peter can tell. She’s sitting, hunched over on the couch, the heels of her palms pressed against her eyes, letting out a sigh every two minutes. She only does it when she’s stressed and bothered.

Fortunately, just as Peter can read her moods, he also knows what to do when she’s in particular moods.

This particular one calls for a beer.

Now, technically, Peter’s not supposed to know where Aunt May keeps the alcohol. But he does. But he doens’t dare touch it. He knows the risks of drinking alcohol, and doesn’t want to put himself in that position. Plus, Aunt May would kill him if she knew he so much as glanced at it.

Despite the threat of death hanging over his head, Peter goes and fetches a drink for Daisy. Aunt May will understand. He thinks it’s only if he drinks it that she’ll kill him. Nevertheless, he sneaks back, not willing to risk it.

“Here,” he whispers, holding the bottle out to Daisy. She accepts with a forced smile.

“Thanks, kid. Why are you whispering, though. Aunt May’s not home.”

Oh.

“Oh.”

Daisy opens it and takes a sip. Peter watches her. She turns to him.

“Can I help you?”

“What’s eating you?” Peter asks. 

“Why is it your concern?” Daisy snaps. Peter draws in a big breath. She’s really stressed if she snaps at his concern for her wellbeing.

“Because you’re clearly not okay,” he answers. “And as your brother, it’s my job to make sure you’re okay.”

Daisy sips again, considering whether or not to tell him. It seems she eventually does, because she speaks again.

“I just...I don’t know if I’m ready to be the director of Shield.”

Peter always gets a happy feeling in his chest when Daisy mentions getting promoted. She deserves it. But he also knows how scared she is about it, and he doesn’t blame her. It’s a big responsibility. He thinks about what he’d want her to say in this situation, and he chooses those words to say to her.

“DJ, I know you’re scared, but you’ve got this,” he assures her with a passion he feels deep in his gut. “You’re the best fit. Coulson knows it, and I know it, with all my heart. If anyone should be director, it should be you.”

A half-smile ghosts Daisy’s lips and she takes another swig. “You’re just saying that because you’re my brother.”

“Maybe. But that doesn’t change the fact that I know this way down deep. It’s the truest I’ve ever known anything to be.”

Daisy sighs, taking a long sip. Peter waits patiently.

“But what if I screw up?”

Her voice is quiet, barely audible, but Peter hears it. He feels a deep empathy for her, and he fights back his tears. He can cry later. This is about Daisy, not him. He searches for the right words again, and speaks them as earnestly as he feels them.

“You’re not gonna, okay? Remember what you said when I first became Spiderman? With great power comes what?”

Daisy’s lips twitch up into a real smile this time. “A ton of weird crap, I know.”

“Exactly,” Peter says, smiling softly. He places a hand on her shoulder. “And I’m gonna be here to help you carry that crap every step of the way.”

Daisy looks sideways at Peter. He’s taken aback by the vulnerability in her eyes, and he feels an overwhelming urge to protect her however he can; to support her like she’s supported him.

“Promise?” Daisy asks. Peter nods solemnly. 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up until two hours after I usually go to bed to receive the edit and write it so you had BETTER BE GRATEFUL YOU MONGRELS (sorry i don't mean that i'm just tired. but pls appreciate me)


	16. The Boiler Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to explain an incident to Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** some dark-ish humour

Daisy’s good at hiding her thoughts and feelings when she wants to. Peter hates it when she does, it makes him feel uneasy. Then again, perhaps that’s the point.

He tries not to squirm under her intense, carefully crafted gaze. He doesn’t know whether she’s angry, disappointed, amused, a combination, or none at all. He fidgets with his fingers, not looking at her. For him, looking at her now would be far more terrifying than staring her in the face when she’s angry. At least when he knows she’s angry, he knows exactly what he’s dealing with. 

Now, he hasn’t the foggiest.

He waits for Daisy to speak. The silence feels as if it’s actually killing him, and he’s growing really restless. Finally,  _ finally _ Daisy sighs and speaks.

“Sit.”

Peter rushes to do as he’s told, plonking himself down in the chair. He raises his eyes to Daisy’s, having to look away immediately afterwards. 

“Explain.”

“It’s not my fault!” Peter defends himself. “I’m-”

“Pete,” she cuts in. “ _ Explain _ .”

Peter relents. “Fine. When you left me with Miss Simmons and Miss Morse and Mr Fitz to finish showing me around the academy, Mr Fitz decided that when we were done he’d take me to the Boiler Room. So, that’s what happened, and Miss Simmons and Miss Morse came along just because they wanted to. 

“Anyway, while we were there, Mr Fitz and Miss Simmons got excited about the new indoor pool there, and so I wandered off a bit to see the rest and talk to one of the students. And when I turned back around, I saw Miss Simmons fall into the pool. That’s all that happened. I promise. I had nothing to do with it.”

Daisy nods, apparently satisfied with his explanation. “Okay.”

“O-Okay?”

Daisy rolls her eyes, motioning him to leave the office. Peter hastens to stand, pausing when he sees a smile creeping up onto her face. 

“Daisy?”

“Relax Pete,” she says lightly. “You’re not in trouble. It was just an accident, after all.”

“But...what…?” Peter stutters out, befuddled at the sudden change in tone.

“Just had to make certain it was just an accident and not anything sinister, is all,” Daisy explains. “Best way to do that with you is to scare you into thinking you’re in trouble. No offense kid, but you suck at being interrogated.”

Peter opens his mouth to protest, but he can’t come up with a retort. It’s true. He can’t lie to people. 

“You suck,” he grumbles, turning to leave the office. Behind him, Daisy laughs. 

“What can I say? I like watching you squirm.”

Peter doesn’t look back as he leaves the office, deciding to go check on Miss Simmons. He’s sure she’ll be nicer to her than Daisy’s being to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: next chapter will be angsty. Prepare yourselves


	17. Hail Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't remember her, and that kills her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** Framework AU, so lots of Hydra stuff

He’s been missing for nearly a week now, and Daisy dreads to think what could have happened to him. She tries to make him her priority when she enters the Framework, but other things get in the way. But she promises herself she’s not leaving without him. 

No matter how long it takes to find him.

She’s been keeping an eye out for him, knowing he’s somewhere within Hydra. She hopes he’s not being tortured. She will tear this whole damn world down if AIDA has touched even one the hairs on his head. 

Daisy gets her answer to what’s happened to him on a Friday, when someone taps her on the shoulder, while she’s ‘working’, and planning how to get everyone out. 

She turns to see who it is, and gasps when she comes face to face with Peter.

“Peter?” she breathes out, relief washing over her features.

“Umm, hi?” he says back, clearly confused. “Listen, uh, Miss Johnson, Ms May needs you in the briefing room, now.”

“Y-Yeah, okay,” Daisy agrees in a bit of a trance, nodding once. Peter tilts his head.

“Are you feeling okay, Miss Johnson? You look like you’ve seen, I dunno, a long lost friend or something.”

“What do you know about me, Peter?” Daisy asks, wanting to know how much he remembers.

“That’s a bit of an odd question,” he states, but at Daisy’s look, he answers. “But okay. I, uh, know that you’ve never referred to me by name before. I just assumed you didn’t know it. You, uh, are good at hacking, and are a decent fighter. Plus, you have a hula girl you keep on your desk. And, uh, I also know that your first name is Skye. Why do you ask?”

Daisy feels like she’s been stabbed right in the heart and she forces back the tears prickling behind her eyes. He really doesn’t remember her. She’s lost her own brother in here. She vows there and then to not let AIDA get away with this; she’ll put an end to this world if it’s the last thing she does.

“No reason,” she lies. Then, she pauses. “Hey, you don’t happen to have any family, do you?”

Peter shakes his head. “No, ma’am. Never had one before Hydra found me. Now, they’re my family. It’s big, but it works for me.”

He smiles, and Daisy again feels a stab in the heart at his smile. It’s his contented smile, the one he wears when he’s talking about something that makes him happy.  It’s the one Daisy’s seen him smile when he’s talking about her, and Ms May, and Aunt May. Now, he smiles it for Hydra. And it hurts her.

_ Fuck _ , it hurts.

Still, Daisy maintains her composure and nods shortly. “Alright. Thanks, kid.”

Peter nods and scurries away, clearly confused by the whole situation. Daisy takes a deep breath, collecting herself as she watches him go. He’s so much like the brother she knows and loves, except, he’s not her brother anymore. He’s just some kid Hydra picked up and coerced into working for them. 

She swipes at her eyes, making herself compartmentalise her emotions. She can cry about it later. But damn, if it doesn’t kill her every second she goes on thinking about it. She watches Peter disappear through a door and sighs sadly, her heart aching.

“Oh, Petey,” she murmurs to herself. “What have they done to you?”


	18. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 17: "Hail Hydra". Peter's trying to work through the trauma of the Framework, and Daisy comes to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** mentions of brainwashing

Peter’s been up in his room all day, hiding. He’d asked to be left alone, and he had known that no one would interrupt him, thinking he just wanted to rest. Which he did, he does. But mostly, he doesn’t want to face them. 

Especially not Daisy.

He can’t imagine what she’s feeling. He, her only brother had not only forgotten her,  _ and _ willingly tortured her. She must hate him so, so much. There is no way someone can walk away from that and just...be okay.

The thought eats away at Peter as he lays flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

He’s supposed to protect her, dammit. Instead, he did the complete opposite. He hates himself for it. He knows that technically he didn’t know what he was doing, but that doesn’t stop the guilt from crushing his chest, making it so incredibly difficult to breathe. 

He wonders if this is what superheroes feel all the time. If they have to live with this guilt over the civilians they can’t save, over the battles they can’t win, over the friends and family they can’t protect. 

Peter sighs, digging his fingernails into his arm just enough for it to hurt a little bit and relieve some of the pressure in his chest. 

Why did superhero-ing have to be associated with so much pain? It’s not fair. 

Peter feels helpless laying there, pondering these things and trying to silently work through his feelings. He flinches at the sound of three soft taps on his door. 

“‘S open,” he croaks out, too tired for anything else. He turns his head as the door opens to reveal Daisy. He sighs again, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. “Hey.”

“Hey, kid,” she greets softly. “How are you?”

It’s a loaded question. Peter pushes himself up into a sitting position, Daisy’s presence already giving him a bit of energy. He hadn’t known he was craving any form of contact with anyone until that moment.

“Fine, I guess.” He shrugs. “Listen, Daisy, I-”

“Don’t, Pete,” she cuts in. “Please.”

He can see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes and he looks down at his lap. Great. As if he needed another reason to feel guilty.

“But I hurt you,” he counters, a bit surprised at how his voice wavers. He looks back at her. “I used the suit against you. I...I couldn’t even remember you as my own sister.”

He feels tears well up in his own eyes, and he looks away, resisting the urge to reach up and wipe them away. 

“You were brainwashed, Pete,” Daisy says with such a gentle conviction, it makes the tears push harder in his eyes. “It’s not your fault. What matters to me is that you’re here now.”

“You...I don’t deserve your forgiveness,” Peter stutters out. It feels good to finally admit part of what he’s feeling to someone else, but he’s terrified of what Daisy will say next. What if she agrees with him, and he loses her here, too?

He feels the bed dip with Daisy’s weight, and he tenses when she rests a hand on his back. “Too bad, baby bro. You have it.”

Despite his state, Peter can’t help but smile a little, before breaking down into tears. He turns to Daisy, curling up to her. She immediately pulls him in close and holds him, hushing him as he sobs.

“I-I’m s-so s-s-sorry,” he chokes out between sobs. Daisy holds him closer and presses a kiss to the top of his forehead.

“I know,” she soothes. “Shh, it’s okay. Shh…”

He cries for a long time. He cries until his eyes are dry. At that point, he sniffles and sighs against Daisy’s chest. 

“Better?” she asks softly.

“A bit,” he whispers back. 

“Good.” 

He can hear the smile in her voice as she speaks, and she gives him another squeeze, letting him pull away and sit back upright. 

“Do you always feel like this?” he asks, accepting the tissues she hands him. She reaches her hand up and repeatedly runs his fingers through his hair in a way he always finds comforting.

“Over hurting friends and betrayal? Yeah.”

Peter looks down, but doesn’t pull back, enjoying the head rub too much. “How do you deal with it?”

“It takes a while,” Daisy admits. “There’s a lot to work through. But therapy helps. And having a good group of friends-slash-family around you to help.”

“How long does it take?”

“I wanna tell you there’s a quick-fix,” Daisy answers. “I really do. But there’s not. It takes a long time.”

“But you get there eventually?” Peter raises his eyes again in time to see Daisy’s gentle smile.

“Yeah. Eventually.”

Peter nods, not minding too much when Daisy stops the head rub thing. He dumps the tissues in the bin as she pulls something out of her pocket and hands it to him. It’s a packet of Skittles. He forces a smile. 

“Thanks,” he says, taking them from her and putting them down. “But I’m not really-”

“Hungry? Lies. You’ve been up here all day. Haven’t left the room for anything, not even to get food. Even if your ‘mood’ isn’t hungry, your body is. Eat.”

Peter shakes his head. “I don’t think-”

“If you don’t open that packet and eat it willingly I will force feed you,” Daisy threatens, although there’s no venom in her tone. But her face says she’s dead serious. Peter picks up the Skittles.

“Okay, okay. No need to be aggressive.”

“Yes there is. I’m your sister. My job to aggressively take care of you.”

This time, Peter’s smile is genuine. He pops a Skittle into his mouth, savouring the flavour that bursts over his tongue. Daisy smiles back and gets up to leave. She’s at the door when Peter realises he needs to say one more thing.

“He, DJ?”

She turns around. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.” 

He really means it. 

“Anytime, Spidey-boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes characters dealing with their trauma in a healthy way is my kink. Deal with it.


	19. A Bit of a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter accompanies Mr Fitz to rescue Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** hostage-holding, allusions to season 5 A space arc

Peter’s in big trouble for simply being here; he knows that much. But, to be fair, he shouldn’t have been left on his own with nothing to do. If looks could kill, Peter would be dead at Mr Fitz’s feet.

“What the  _ hell _ , Peter?” 

“I came to help you save Daisy,” he explains, reaching for his suit. Fitz snatches it away from him.

“No.”

“But-”

“No buts, Peter,” Mr Fitz says decisively. “You’re going to stay here with Enoch, and wait until it’s time for us to return. You are  _ not _ coming.”

“Enoch, help me out here,” Peter pleads with the chronocom. He needs someone to back him up; someone to show Fitz that he should absolutely be on this mission. Enoch shakes his head.

“It is my job to observe, not interfere.”

Oh for the love of…

“Mr Fitz, please,” he begs. He  _ needs  _ to do this, and is starting to get desperate in his attempts to convince Mr Fitz he should be on this.

“Absolutely not. You need to stay here, where it’s safe.”

“But you don’t understand! I have to save my sister!”

“Daisy wouldn’t want you to do this,” Mr Fitz reasons. “She doesn’t want you getting hurt.”

“ _ I don’t care about that _ !” Peter says, his voice pleading and desperate. “Daisy has rescued me more times than I can count! It’s my turn now!  _ Please. _ ”

Mr Fitz’s expression softens. “Okay. But you do  _ exactly _ as I tell you, no questions asked. If I tell you to run, you run and don’t look back.”

Not what he had hoped, but it was better than nothing. He nods. “Okay.”

A little while later, Peter finds himself creeping down the hallway, crawling along the roof, clearing a path for Fitz to get through. Mr Fitz knocks the Kree out, and Peter pins them down with his webs, just in case they wake up before he and Mr Fitz have saved Daisy.

They come to a room and Mr Fitz holds his finger up to his lips. Peter dares not move a muscle. Mr Fitz is about to peek in when there’s some scuffling at the end of the hallway, and Mr Fitz gets both of them hidden behind a pillar as the Kree march past with a group of what people. 

Mr Fitz looks up at him, speaking quietly.

“I’m going to go check that out. You, stay here, stay out of sight and wait for me to come back. Under  _ no _ circumstances are you to enter that room.”

Peter had been following all of Mr Fitz’s orders, and so Mr Fitz doesn’t bother waiting for an answer before he sneaks off towards the group, just disappeared around the corner. And Mr Fitz is right to trust Peter to do as he’s told...for a little while at least. 

He waits, but does try to get closer to the room to get more information of what lurks inside. He hears a man’s voice, Kasius he assumes the name is, based on what a woman’s voice calls him. He assumes the woman is called Sinara, hearing what Kasius says.

THe next voice he hears makes his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Daisy.

“Okay, enough! I’ll do it!”

He remembers quite clearly Mr Fitz’s strict prohibition of entering, but he needs to save Daisy. Surely between his and Daisy’s skill and his suit, they can get out of there. He glances down the hall. Mr Fitz still isn’t back, and Daisy’s words sounded like she’s being tortured of something. He can’t just stay there and let it continue. 

But then, what if he can’t beat Kasius and SInara and whoever else is in there? Maybe if he just takes a peek to make sure Daisy’s okay…plus it wouldn’t  _ technically _ be disobeying Fitz, he’d only be peeking, not entering…

Slowly, and doing his best to remain hidden, Peter lowers himself to peek in. Inside are a very emo-looking Kree, whom he assumes is Kasius, and a very scary female Kree, whom he assumes is Sinara. Behind Kasius stand a line of people, with their foreheads and lips painted gold, wearing gold collars and white tunics. They’re standing perfectly still like statues, and he sees Miss SImmons join their line, visibly shaken. He assumes Daisy was pleading with Kasius to leave Miss SImmons alone.

Speaking of Daisy, she’s in the middle of the room, in chains, with two Kree guards standing a little way back. So four Kree, no one being tortured, it seemed all good. Peter just manages to remember to be silent as relief washes over him. Now he can go back to hiding and wait for-

“Hey!” Peter’s eyes snap to the Kree guard who shouted. “What are you doing down here?”

_ Oh crap _ .

The Kree raises his weapon and Peter drops to avoid the blast. Should he run, or should he fight? He glances over at Miss Simmons just in time to see her being lead from the room with the rest of the line of White Tunics by Sinara.  The Kree are advancing on him, and he knows that even if he ran, they’d catch him soon. He’d have to fight.

So much for following Mr Fitz’s orders. 

“Sorry, Mr Fitz,” he mumbles under his breath, leaping up and attacking the Kree before they could land a punch. He assumes Daisy’s going to quake out of her chains and help him fight, and so he’s not too concerned.

The Kree are stronger than he expected, but he’s far enough along in his training to know how to adapt himself in a fight and use his opponents’ strength against them. He’s just flipped a Kree when he hears Kasius’ voice ring out.

“Enough!”

Peter whirls around, freezing when he sees Kasius’ hand wrapped around Daisy’s throat, holding her in place. He can see her trying not to be scared, but the fear still reflects in her eyes. Why isn’t she struggling?Peter beings to feel afraid, and he breathes deeply, thinking about what to do next. 

“Mask on the ground,” Kasius commands, tightening his grip on Daisy slightly, eliciting a choked gasp from her. Peter relents, dropping his mask. Kasius’ smile sends a shiver down Peter’s spine. 

“Sinara, if you will.”

“NO!” Daisy shouts, startling everyone in the room. “Please. He...Don’t you want to know if he’s an inhuman?”

Kasius seems interesting. “Go on.”

“He’s my brother, and as you know, inhuman biology is highly genetic, so he could get you a big profit. He’s eighteen, so he can go through the mist.”

“True,” Kasius murmurs. “Very well. Let’s hope for his sake, he is.”

He jerks his head and Peter finds himself dragged from the room.

“Daisy? Daisy!”

But she doesn’t answer. He’s on his own.

He’s taken to what he recognises as the recreation area, but it’s been resigned to be a sort of waiting space, and he’s sat down with a bunch of similarly-aged kids, if a bit older than him. He assumes they’re eighteen, and he wonders why Daisy lied about his age, and about him being inhuman.

He’s barely begun to come up with theories when he’s made to stand again, taken outside and made to change into some clothes that look more like everyone else’s. He doesn’t want to, but he’s scared. He doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into, nor what consequences would follow if he didn’t do as they instructed.

Then, he’s pushed back into the group, and they’re all marched away and into a place that looked like a communal kitchen, and up onto the stage. Peter doesn’t know what’s happening. He shifts as people turn to stare. He raises his eyes to look out over the crowd and he sees Miss Rodriguez. She catches his eye, but her expression is unreadable.

Peter flinches as a mist covers the stage, and finally he understands: they’re seeing who’s inhuman and who’s not. Why they wanted to, he doesn’t know. He’ll ask Daisy about it...if he gets out of this. 

When no rock casing covers him, he steps off the stage with half of the other children, trying to hide amongst them. He’ll most surely die if a Kree grabs him and takes him back to Kasius, power-free.

But he’s barely set his two feet on the ground when he feels his arm grabbed and feels himself whisked away at a superhuman speed. When he blinks, he’s in an area he doesn’t recognise, but it’s quiet, and only him and...Miss Rodriguez.

“Miss Rodriguez?”

“What the hell are you doing here, Peter?”

He gives her a brief summary of events and she shakes her head, clicking her tongue. “You have gotten yourself into quite the mess. Don’t worry, though. We’ll figure this out.”

He nods, pulling his knees up to his chest, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him. 

“I screwed up, big time,” he sighs. 

“Yeah, you did,” Miss Rodriguez agrees solemnly. “But I, and everyone else will do everything possible to fix it. Stay with me in here for now, and we’ll try to work something out.”

Peter nods, learning towards her for a hug, which she grants.

“Okay.”


	20. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Nico Minoru

Peter’s nervous. Daisy had said this morning that she was going to introduce him to someone named Nico Minoru today. Peter doesn’t do well meeting new people; he’s quite awkward and tends to stumble over his words. 

Daisy had told him not to be nervous and that it was going to be  _ fine _ , but Peter’s not so sure. Especially when Daisy said Nico was kind of like Carmen from ‘One Day At A Time’, except with a slightly larger emotional range. She’d said it flippantly as a joke, but it had been enough to set Peter on edge.

He’s wandering around aimlessly, trying to soothe his nerves, when he finds himself in the bathroom. That in itself isn’t unusual: he often winds up here when he’s wandering, though he has no idea why. 

What is unusual is the girl at the mirror, who he’s never seen before. Somehow, he immediately knows who she is. It’s probably the dark clothes and makeup that tips him off. She doesn’t notice him, or at least, if she does she doesn’t let him know. He wonders if he should say something, or if he should just slip out and put off the conversation until in a more...normal meeting place.

But if she had seen him, would she think it would be rude to not say anything? That would make for a very awkward conversation later. But what if she just wanted to be left alone? Should he let her speak first? But how long would that take? What if she hadn’t seen him and then turned around and accused him of staring or being a stalker or whatever?

He really hates meeting new people. 

At the mirror, she sighs. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Peter flinches sightly and shifts his weight between his feet. She seems really scary, and Peter really wants to run, but he knows that would be rude. 

“Um, yeah, hi,” Peter stutters out. “Uh, are you by chance, uh, Nico?”

“Why, who’s asking?” Her tone is quite harsh. Or is that a bored tone. Peter can’t tell, and he’s becoming more tense with each passing second. He feels as if he’s trying to diffuse a bomb.

“No one!” Peter says quickly. “It’s just, uh, Daisy said she’d introduce me to you today.”

Nico pauses, and Peter sees her shoulders tense. “Daisy? As in Daisy Johnson?”

“Uh, y-yeah?” he says cautiously, not sure what reaction he’s going to get. “I-I’m Peter Parker, by the way. Daisy’s brother.”

Relief floods his body when he sees Nico relax. In the reflection, he can see a hint of a smile.

“Huh. Nico Minoru. Daisy’s sister.”

Well, that went well. Peter feels much better. But then came the question of whether or not he should continue the conversation. He feels a bit braver so he decides to try continuing.

“So, um, Nico.” He clears his throat. “When did you and Daisy become sisters?”

“Couple of years,” she answers vaguely. “You?”

“Since I was nine,” Peter says with a smile, thinking back on the day Daisy and Ms May moved in with him and Aunt May. Nico doesn’t respond. Peter isn’t sure whether she was listening, or just wasn’t fond of talking. He decides to assume the latter, and so he lets them lapse into silence. 

He watches as she finishes touching up her makeup, and puts all the different things away in a purse-like bag. He feels no pressure to speak, nor does he feel any to leave. He can’t explain it, but he feels he should stand there and let Nico leave first.

Once she’s packed up, she raises her eyes, and meets his in the reflection. He’s pleasantly surprised to see a hint of a smile on her face. 

“See you around, Peter,” she says. He nods.

“Uh huh, right,” he stutters out, unsure of what else to say. Nico picks up her bag and leaves the bathroom. 

Peter doesn’t follow immediately, trying to process what just happened. He’d met Nico. She’d actually  _ talked _ to him. And  _ smiled _ . Peter can’t help but smile to himself. That hadn’t been too bad. He thinks that after a few more conversations he and Nico might actually become friends. 

He turns and leaves the bathroom, deciding to go and find Daisy, and tell her about it. She’ll be very pleased. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i TRIED okay please don't hurt me i am working based off about a dozen youtube clips of Nico I did my best


	21. Nico Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Peter talk about his meeting with Nico.

It’s a couple of hours before Peter runs into Daisy. She’s out on a mission and doesn’t arrive back until late afternoon, but he doesn’t get to seek her out until after dinner, kept busy several agents completing various tasks around the base. 

When he does finally get to talk to her, she’s in the locker room, finishing packing up post-mission. He clears his throat, and Daisy looks up, grinning at him.

“Heyo, Pete.”

“Hey. How was the mission?”

“Yeah, went as well as it could have gone.” She turns and he notices some cuts on her face.

“Oh my...are you okay?”

She holds out a hand to stop him. “Relax, Peter. I’m fine. I’ve had worse. Jemma’s already patched me up.”

Peter relents, and Daisy shoves the last of her things into her locker. “Fine.”

She slams her locker shut and turns to him, a different smile on her face. “So. You finally met Nico today, huh?”

Peter nods. “Yeah.”

Daisy raises her eyebrows. “So? How was it?”

Peter’s lips twitch upwards and he shoves his hands in his pockets. “It was, uh, awkward, but also kind or nice?”

Daisy pulls her mouth to one side, looking him up and down, before breaking out into a grin again. “You’re intimidated, aren’t you?”

Peter averts his gaze, leaning against the wall. “Y-Yeah, maybe, uh, a bit.”

Daisy laughs, reaching out a putting a hand on his shoulder. He looks back to her, surprised to see empathy mixed in with her amusement.

“Relax, Pete. She’s been through a lot, that’s why she’s like that. She wouldn’t bite you, even though she looks like she’s going to.”

“What stuff?” Peter asks quietly, his interest piqued. Daisy shakes her head, her expression serious.

“That’s for her to tell you, if she wants to.”

Peter nods, allowing a few beats to pass before he speaks again.

“Are you sure she’s not going to bite me? I mean, she looks vampire enough to.”

Daisy laughs again, dropping her hand from his shoulder.

“I’m sure. Unless you give her a reason to.”

She winks at him and makes a swift exit. His heart jumps into his throat and he hurries after her.

“ _ What _ ? Daisy, what does that mean? Daisy!”


	22. The Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets caught wearing one of Miss Morse's shirts

It’s a quiet day today: no one’s on missions, no one has to fight any evil robots roaming the base, no one has to do anything strenuous at all. It’s nice, being able to wander about, saying hi to everyone without feeling as if doing such would be an interruption.

Peter’s taking advantage of not having any tasks to complete by exploring the base further. The Lighthouse is massive, and Peter thinks it will take him  _ years _ to explore all of it. It’s exciting in that regard; it means he may never be finished finding new things.

Presently, he’s checking out a hiding place he’s found on Floor 22. It’s not massive, but it looks big enough to fit a decently-sized dog into, or like an eight-year-old kid. Or a decent number of weapons. He’s thinking about all the possibilities when he hears Miss Morse’s voice from behind him, and he turns to face her.

“Pete, Daisy’s looking for y…” she trails off. “Wait, is that my shirt?”

Peter looks down, looking at his top. It’s a soft pink with the words ‘ASK ME ABOUT MY FEMINIST AGENDA’ written on it in black. Peter does a double take. This isn’t his. He pulls it off as fast as he can.

“Um, no?” he tries, unsure of how Miss Morse will react to him wearing her tee.

“That’s totally my shirt,” Bobbi accuses, snatching it out of his hand. Peter steps back. 

“Look, Miss Morse, I’m sorry!” he apologises, keeping an eye for any moves she may make to attack him. “It’s just that I’m out of clean shirts and this was on top of the clean laundry pile!”

To his great surprise, Miss Morse starts laughing. At him. He doesn’t know how to react. He looks away, unsure of what to do or think. 

“What’s so funny?”

Both Peter and Miss Morse turn to see Daisy, standing a little way off, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Peter and Miss Morse answer at the same time.

“Nothing!”

“He stole my shirt.”

Daisy looks from Peter to Miss Morse, back to Peter. He can see her considering her words, as if there’s several things she could say, and she’s trying to choose the best one. As soon as she decides on one she looks at Peter.

“What, your own clothes aren’t good enough for you anymore?”

“What? No! I was just out of clean shirts!”

“So you steal someone else’s?” She raises her eyebrows at him. “I thought you knew better..”

Peter looks to Miss Morse for help. Daisy’s making some good points and he doesn’t quite know how to defend himself. 

“Daisy, relax,” Miss Morse steps in after catching Peter’s eye. “It’s fine. I don’t mind, really.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Daisy says, not even looking at her. “Just because you don’t mind doesn’t mean it wasn’t wrong.”

“Daisy, it was an honest mistake,” Miss Morse reasons. “Lay off the kid.”

Daisy looks Miss Morse over once, and relents. “Okay, fine. Peter, put a shirt on - not one of Bobbi’s - and meet me in the command centre.”

Peter nods mutely, watching Daisy leave. Why does she constantly have to pull rank like that? It’s annoying and downright humiliating sometimes. Sure, it could be worse, but still, it’s not nice.

“Hey, Pete, kid,” Miss Morse says, bringing him back to the present. “I’ll give you twenty bucks if you wear one of Daisy’s tees.”

Her eyes are sparkling, but still Peter shakes his head.

“No way! She said to put on one of my own, and-”

“No, she didn't. She said not to wear one of mine. She never specified whose to wear.”

“But it was implied it should be one of my own.”

“Pfft, her fault for not being explicit. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Peter considers it. Daisy’s messed with him more than enough times. Perhaps it’s his turn to mess with her. He grins at Miss Morse. 

“Ten now, ten after.”


	23. Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not fair. It's his special day. He just wants to be remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very, very, very loosely based on my experiences with surprise parties

Peter’s buzzing with excitement. Today is his sixteenth birthday. He’s finally allowed to drive, and stay out until eleven, not ten anymore. He’s so excited, and it’s the first time he’s celebrating it on base. He wonders if any of the team have remembered his birthday, and he decides not to mention it. Best to let them say it of their own accord.

He wanders into the kitchen with an extra bounce in his step, only to find it empty. His heart droops a little, but he picks it right back up. They’re probably training, or on mission, or whatever. He’d get a birthday wish from someone. He just has to be patient.

After breakfast, he goes back to his bunk and puts on some clothes, checking his phone for a birthday message from May. There’s nothing. But he’s not bothered; she’s probably a bit busy right now. She’ll come through.

Peter leaves his bunk and goes to the lounge area, stretching himself over the couch. He picks up the remote control and flips through the channels, until he comes to a cartoon, which he lets play while he relaxes, idly reading a comic book as it plays in the background.

He may be sixteen now, but he still likes cartoons and comic books, and he doesn’t care what anyone thinks.

He’s startled out of his contented state by Mr Mack, Miss Morse, Mr Fitz, and Mr Hunter coming in and joining him. Miss Morse pushes his feet off the couch to make room for herself. 

“Move it, kiddo.”

Peter sits up, looking around as they make themselves comfortable. He wonders if any of them remember. But he’s too scared to say anything, so he doesn't. The rest of the morning passes in some laughs shared between the lot of them, but not one of them mentions his birthday. Even Miss Simmons and Miss Rodriguez who pass through don’t make any mention of it.

By lunch, Peter’s beginning to get discouraged.

Had everyone just forgotten his special day? He sighs sadly as he munches on his sandwich. Maybe they’re all waiting until they’re all together to wish him well. Yeah, that must be it. The hope of the thought cheers Peter up enough for him to head to the gym in the afternoon to train with Ms May. 

He’s more aggressive than usual when she doesn’t acknowledge his birthday. Sure, he can forgive the others, but Ms May’s closer to him, and doesn’t really have an excuse. Still, he can bear it. She probably just forgot to write it down, and has been busy and whatnot. 

After his training, Peter has a shower and is going back to the lounge when he runs into Daisy. He grins. Surely she’s remembered.

“Hey, DJ,” he greets. She smiles back.

“Hey, baby bro, what’s up?”

“Ah, ya know, nothing much. Just relaxing today.”

“That’s good. You deserve it.” 

“Yeah.” 

There are a couple of beats, and she pats his shoulder twice. “Well, have a good rest of the day, Petey. Gotta go and do some stuff…”

“Wait,” Peter says, stopping her in her tracks. He tries to keep his voice from wavering. “A-Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“No, I don’t think so?” Daisy asks cautiously. Peter’s heart drops to the pit of his stomach.

“I-It’s my birthday,” Peter whispers, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Aw, yeah,” Daisy hums. “Happy birthday.”

Peter feels as if the words are a punch in the stomach. He shouldn’t have had to remind her. She’s supposed to know! 

“You  _ forgot _ ?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Pete, no, I didn’t, I just-”

“You don’t  _ get _ an excuse, Daisy!” he says in an almost inaudible voice, desperately trying to keep it together. “You’re meant to  _ remember _ !”

“Pete-”

“Don’t.”

Peter brushes past her, making a beeline for his bunk. Everyone else he can forgive, but Daisy? Daisy he can’t. It just hurts too much. He closes the door, locking it, and collapses onto his bed, sobbing. 

It’s not fair. It’s his special day. A person as special to him as Daisy should remember, no exceptions.

He doesn’t leave his room until evening, when he gets so hungry he can’t bear it anymore. He’s long since stopped crying and he’s just laid there for hours, feeling perfectly sorry for himself. Keeping his head low, he pads along the hallway to the kitchen, thinking about what he wants to eat. Maybe some pasta. 

Yes, pasta sounds nice. 

He enters the extraordinarily dark kitchen and sighs. Why turn off the lights before lights out? It doesn’t make any sense. He feels the wall beside him for the light switch and flicks it on, almost tumbling over backwards onto his bottom at the sudden revelation of colour and the loudest “Happy birthday!” he’s ever heard.

He grips the doorframe to keep himself from falling over and blinks several times. All around him are balloons and streamers, and there’s a red and blue banner that says “Happy birthday Peter”, and party plates on the table, and everyone’s wearing a party hat and is smiling, and there’s a delicious-looking cake in the centre of it all, with a very satisfied-looking Daisy behind it.

He clambers for words, only finding them when he focuses in on Daisy’s annoyingly smug grin.

“You are the worst sister ever,” he snarls. A murmur of laughter ripples through the group.

“True,” Daisy says, leaning back. “But hey, at least you’re surprised.”

“I’m gonna get you so bad for this,” Peter threatens, before accepting a party hat from Miss Simmons with a smile. “But for now, cake!”


	24. Special Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has one last surprise for Peter. It's perfect.

After the party, Peter heads back to his bunk, a huge smile on his face, and his belly full of cake. He’s not mad at Daisy anymore for pretending to forget, although he vows if she ever pulls something like this again, he’ll get everyone to gang up on her and make her really sorry. 

He stops off at the loo on his way back, and when he arrives, he finds Daisy there, sitting on his bed. He sighs and shuts the door, leaning against it.

“Can you please get off my bed so I can have a nap?” he asks. 

“As soon as I’ve…” Daisy trails off, glancing down at her hands. “Look, Pete, I’m sorry for the way I handled the surprise. I should have thought about how to keep it a secret without upsetting you.”

“‘S fine,” Peter mutters, running his hand through his hair. He’s falling from his sugar high, and crashing really hard and fast. He just wants to sleep. 

“No, it’s not.” Daisy shakes her head. “There’s always another way, and I should have found that other way. I’m really sorry.”

Peter hums. “Are you done? I really want to sleep.”

“One last thing,” Daisy says, suddenly much more chipper. Peter’s interest piques. Her mood never changes that fast. “Close your eyes, please.”

“Dais…”

“Shush! Close them!”

Peter sighs and does as he’s told. He listens as Daisy shuffles around for a second, before coming to a stop in front of him. He thinks he hears a second breath that doesn’t belong to Daisy, but he can’t be sure.

“Okay, open.”

Peter opens his eyes, and comes face to face with a small black puppy, staring at him with wide eyes. Peter smiles and gapes, accepting the dog.

“For me?”

“Consider it an apology and bonus birthday gift. Although, you gotta do all the taking-care-of-it thing.” 

Peter giggles as the puppy yips and licks at his face. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love him. Thanks, DJ.”

“Her,” Daisy corrects. “And you’re very welcome. What are you gonna name her?”

Daisy scratches its head with a smile. Peter looks at his new pet for a moment before grinning and looking at Daisy.

“She looks like a Niffler to me.”

Daisy laughs and nods in agreement. “I like it. Hello, little Niffler.”

Niffler yips again, finally settling down in Peter’s arms. Peter smiles softly at her. She’s the perfect pet. 


	25. Girls Like Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter walks in on Daisy. The next morning they talk about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** this chapter leans towards a T-rating, so under 13's, parental guidance is highly advisable

Peter goes through the mound of clothes on his bed for the third time. But, just like the first two times, he can’t find his [cation](https://www.amazon.com/Womens-Funny-Science-Cation-Cat/dp/B076CXCYX9/ref=sr_1_8?ie=UTF8&qid=1528266119&sr=8-8&keywords=cation&th=1) shirt. Sighing in frustration, he throws down the black jacket he’s holding and pokes his head out of the room.

“May?” he calls.

“Yeah?”

“Where’s my cation shirt? I wanna wear it to the party tonight!”

Aunt May pokes her head around the corner. “Sorry, Pete. It’s in the wash. You’ll have to find something else.”

Peter sighs, turning back to his clothes. There’s nothing there he wants to wear to the party. Maybe he can borrow Daisy’s [‘immature’](https://www.amazon.com/Immature-Boring-Fun-People-T-shirt/dp/B07DBX4NFK/ref=sr_1_6?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1528266475&sr=1-6&nodeID=7147440011&psd=1&keywords=immature&customId=B07535Y9T6&th=1) shirt. Yeah, that’d be a fun thing to wear to a party.

Slightly cheered up, Peter leaves his room again and pads down the hallway to Daisy room, opening the door as he speaks.

“Yo, Daisy, I need to borrow your…oh my GOODNESS!” He turns away, shielding his eyes at the sight of Daisy aggressively making out with another half-naked woman.

“Peter, what the fuck?” Daisy shouts, throwing her bra at him. “Get out!”

Peter slams the door, falling against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Aunt May pokes her head around the corner.

“What’s all the shouting about?”

“Daisy’s with another woman!” he hisses. “And I think they’re having…”

Peter trails off, unable to finish his sentence, and he shudders. Aunt May unsuccessfully tries to fight off a smile, and she takes Peter around the shoulder and leads him away.

“That’s what knocking is for, Peter.”

“I’m never gonna get that image out of my head,” he groans as he sits down at the kitchen table. “Oh, _crap_ , that’s horrific.”

“What’s going on?” Ms May asks as she walks through the door, putting the groceries on the countertop. Aunt May goes to help put them away.

“He walked in on Daisy making out with Piper.”

Ms May huffs a laugh. “Maybe we’ll have to get Daisy that lock after all.”

The next day, Peter comes into the kitchen, pausing when he sees Daisy sitting at the table, casually eating cereal. He licks his lips and walks past her, choosing to ignore her as the memory of yesterday flashes through his mind.

“On a scale from one to ten, how scarred are you?” Daisy asks. He can tell she’s trying really hard not to laugh.

“Thirteen,” he mutters, reluctantly joining her at the table. “I’m gonna have nightmares for like, a week.”

Daisy snorts, and milk comes out of her nose. This only makes her laugh harder as she reaches for tissues to clean herself up.

“You are the grossest person ever,” Peter complains. “First...that thing yesterday, and now this.”

“Too bad, you gotta live with it,” she teases, playfully punching him in the arm. Peter groans, burying his head in his hands momentarily, before looking up again.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were into girls?” he asks, finally taking a bite of his breakfast. Daisy’s giggles only intensify.

“You have to realise how that sounds,” she laughs, thumping the table. It takes him a second to understand what she means, but when he does, he groans again.

“Dai-sy!”

Daisy’s laughing so hard she can barely breathe, but, somehow, she’s able to get her laughter under control and she swipes at the tears in her eyes.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. And anyway, to answer your question, well, I just...didn’t know how to.”

Daisy’s jovial mood is gone and she looks down at the table, poking at her cereal. Peter’s not sure how to react. He decides not to react, and let Daisy continue to talk.

“I just...I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it. I know you’re not homophobic, but I guess, well, I just didn’t want things to be weird between us.”

She looks up at him, and he’s taken aback by the vulnerability in her eyes. He reaches for her hand to comfort her.

“Why would who you like make things weird between us?”

“I dunno,” Daisy shrugs, looking down again, although she doesn’t pull her hand from his. “I just...I guess I was scared you’d, I dunno, think less of me because I like girls.”

“What? I’d never think that! You can literally bring a building down and yeet a guy into outer space! Plus, you’re kind, and compassionate, and my sister! There’s absolutely nothing that can make me think less of you.”

Daisy smiles again, letting out a laugh. “You are so cheesy.”

“I know.” Peter grins back at her, and before he can blink, Daisy’s out of her chair, throwing her arms around him.

“Thanks, Petey.”

He hugs her back. The hug goes on for a few seconds before Peter pulls back.

“So, who was that girl you were...with yesterday?”

“Her name’s Piper. She’s my girlfriend.”

“What’s she like?”

Daisy sits back down, a lovesick grin crossing her face.

“Well, she’s _super_ badass…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because it didn't quite fit into the chapter: yes Peter got to borrow Daisy's shirt to wear to the party :)


	26. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are sorted into their Hogwarts Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this for ages. I'm so happy I finally get to

Peter carefully pokes his head into the room. He looks left, then right, checking if anyone's around. When he’s sure no one else is in the room, he motions to the people behind him.

“Coast is clear. Come on.”

He tiptoes into the lab, closely followed by Daisy, Elena, Piper, Davis, Fitz, Jemma, and Mack. Daisy closes the door behind them, and Jemma makes sure they’re away from the door, just in case they do get caught. 

Peter’s the one to snag up the Hat as they go. All squashed in the interrogation room, the question is finally asked by Elena.

“So. Who’s going first?”

* * *

_ “Holy no way!” Daisy exclaimed as the case with the Hat inside was put down on the table. “Is that the sorting hat?” _

_ Peter perked up, looking over. “Holy crap where’d you find it?” _

_ The rest of the team began asking a million different questions, until Coulson held up his hand, silencing them. _

_ “It’s on 0-8-4. Until we determine what exactly it is, no one is to touch it. Is that clear?” _

_ Daisy was on her feet in an instant. “But, Couls-” _

_ “I said: is. That. clear?” _

_ She relented with a sigh, knowing better than to argue with that tone. “Yes, sir.” _

_ However, the moment his back was turned, everyone exchanged a glance. They weren’t about to obey Coulson’s orders. _

_ They were going to wear the Hat, no matter what he said. _

* * *

“I think we should go in alphabetical order, according to surname,” Peter suggests. “That  _ is _ the tradition, after all.”

The team quickly agree on it, and they start getting themselves in order, when Mack raises a good point. 

“But what if this thing isn’t the Sorting Hat? What then?”

“Then...we put it back and pretend it never happened,” Daisy supplies with a shrug. The team agree on this, and go to finish organising themselves, but Jemma interrupts.

“But what if it doesn’t want to?”

“Hey, Mr Sorting Hat?” Peter asks the Hat, only half-expecting it to speak. He nearly drops it when it does.

“Yes?”

“Holy cow it talks,” Daisy squeals, trying to keep her tone down. “Best. Day. Ever!”

“Would you be willing to sort us into our houses, just for fun?”

“Well, I’ve got nothing better to do,” the Hat says with a noise that sounds amazingly like a sigh. “Go ahead, pun absolutely intentional.”

The team chuckle and Peter pulls up a chair with his foot, barely keeping a grin off his face. He clears his throat as the agents finish lining themselves up.

“Okay, you all know the rules. When I say your name, you sit down and I put the Hat on your head. After that, you get sorted. Let’s begin. Mr Davis D. Davis.”

Davis moves forward and sits down. Peter carefully lowers the Hat onto Davis’ head and they wait for a moment before the Sorting Hat makes its decision.

“Hufflepuff!”

The team clap quietly, knowing too much noise would alert Coulson to their activities. Davis stands up and grabs a yellow ribbon from the box, and steps to the side to let the next person go. 

Daisy had insisted on the ribbons, as an inconspicuous way to celebrate their house. Everyone had agreed, knowing better than to try to argue with her. 

“Mr Leo Fitz,” Peter announces. 

Fitz shuffles forward, sitting down awkwardly. Peter puts the Hat on his head, and it’s a fair few minutes before the Hat speaks.

“Gryffindor!”

The team clap again and Jemma tilts her head. “Funny, I always thought of you as a Hufflepuff.”

“Yeah, well, I asked to be Gryffindor,” Fitz says gruffly. “So bugger off, don’t give me a hard time.”

“Okay, fair enough.”

Next is Daisy’s turn, and she’s practically bursting at the seams. She squirms a bit as she sits down.

“Sit still, Daisy, or the hat might fall off.”

“Will not, but yes, it will be easier if you don’t squirm,” the Hat chimes in. 

“Right, sorry,” Daisy apologies, although she’s still grinning. “Just excited, that’s all.”

“So I can see.” 

Peter puts the Hat on Daisy’s head and they only have to wait a few seconds before the decision is made.

“Slytherin!”

There’s more applause and the team look curiously at her. 

“Interesting,” Fitz murmurs. “Woulda thought you were a Gryffindor.”

“Me too,” Daisy admits. “But, hey, at least I know I have rule-the-world potential.”

Fitz opens his mouth to argue with her, when Peter cuts in.

“You can argue later. We have to get through this before we’re caught. Mr Mack, your turn.”

The Hat hasn’t even touched his head when it spits out a house.

“Hufflepuff!”

Mack smiles and lumbers over to those who have already gone, grabbing a yellow ribbon on the way.

“Softie,” Daisy whispers teasingly. Mack smiles at him.

“Damn straight.”

Peter swallows, knowing it’s his turn. “Daisy? Could you do this one? It’s my turn.”

“Sure.” 

She steps up and takes the Hat from him, and he sinks down into the chair, suddenly incredibly nervous. He doesn’t know what he’s nervous  _ about _ ; it’s just a sorting. Maybe he’s scared about all his thoughts about where he belongs are about to be dashed.

“Hmm, interesting,” the Hat whispers. “Very interesting…”

The words, however, seem to fill up his whole brain, and he supposes the Hat can read thoughts and such. Maybe he can communicate with it through his thoughts.

“I would like to be in Gryffindor,” Peter thinks, listening as the Hat reasons with him.

“I do see bravery and loyalty, yes,” the Hat affirms. “But I also see a willingness to work hard, a deep kindness, dedication, and a desire for fairness. I do see some impulse...but where to put you?”

“Gryffindor!” Peter thinks, gripping the edges of the chair as the Hat thinks. 

“Are you sure? Hufflepuff would suit you very well, especially your love of food.”

Peter’s want to be in Gryffindor falters a bit. The Hat  _ is _ kind of right, and it  _ does _ know best, but does he really want to be in Hufflepuff.

“Impartiality,” the Hat chuckles. “There’s no shame in being in the ‘kind house’, if that’s what you’re afraid of. Kindness is a trait everyone should strive for.”

Peter relents with a sigh. The Hat’s right. He does belong in Hufflepuff. As he makes up his mind, an odd feeling comes over him. It’s a sort of combination of peace and belonging, like deep down, he always kind of knew he was meant to be a Hufflepuff.

“Hufflepuff!” the Hat announces to everyone in the room. Peter’s heart feels as if it’s flying as he stands up, grabs a yellow ribbon, and takes the hat back from Daisy.

“That was exciting!”

“I know, right?”

Peter grins, calling on Piper. She’s sorted into Ravenclaw. Elena’s put in Gryffindor. Jemma ends up being a hatstall, but eventually ending up in Ravenclaw, too.

The team can barely stop smiling as they sneak back out and go their separate ways. Peter’s the last to leave, giving the Hat a hearty thank-you. The Hat smiles at him and tells him to take care. 

The next day, as he passes by the interrogation room again, he decides to peek in, just to remember the thrill of yesterday. When he peeks in, he sees Mr Coulson and Ms May standing there, doing exactly what they’d told the team  _ not _ to do. 

Peter whips out his phone, knowing Daisy will want to see this. 

He hits record and then watches as the Hat is put on Ms May’s head. It takes all of two seconds for her to be declared a Hufflepuff. Peter has a hard time not laughing out loud at that. She’ll hate that. Mr Coulson is put in Slytherin and Peter shakes his head. Of course he’s a Slytherin.

He stops the recording at the same time that Mr Coulson catches him watching.

“Hey!”

Peter yelps and runs away, even though Mr Coulson calls out for him to stop and get back there that instant. He’ll seek shelter in Daisy’s bunk. She’ll keep him safe, he knows she will.

After all, the bond between Slytherin and Hufflepuff is one of the strongest out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is just my opinions of where they fit don't get all cranky if my choices don't match up with yours etc.


	27. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pranks Daisy, and she gets her revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** jump scare, dark humour

Peter slides around the corner, stumbling to catch himself as he reaches for the doorknob. He throws himself inside the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him. He presses his back against the door and closes his eyes momentarily, catching his breath.

He’s in deep, deep trouble, but he should be safe in here. As long as he manages to keep the door closed, Daisy can’t get to him.

As he thinks this thought, he hears Daisy’s voice call out, in a sing-song tone. He tenses as she speaks. 

“Peter, come out! Come out wherever you are!”

He can hear the smirk in her voice, and he gulps. He regrets his actions very, very much right now. He wonders if he’d be able to hold the door closed long enough to not die. He doubts it, with her quake powers.

He draws in a short breath when she speaks again, her voice coming ever closer to the room. 

“You  _ really _ should have thought about pranking me that good,  _ brother _ .”

She spits out brother tauntingly, making Peter wince. He hates it when she does that. He lets out a long breath, considering whether or not to simply give up and hope Daisy’s merciful on him. He decides against it when she starts singing Itsy-Bitsy Spider in the creepiest way he’s ever heard. 

“Itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout,” she sings in a soft, horror-movie like way. He clenches his fists. 

“Down came the rain and washed poor itsy out.” Peter shudders, the threat crystal clear. He swallows a whine. 

“Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain.”

His heart thumps against his ribcage, his mouth is dry, his hands clammy, his body running on pure adrenaline. He wishes she’d stop singing.

“And, itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout again.”

He flinches as Daisy taps her fingers against the wall as if imitating a spider. 

“Oh, shit, she’s coming,” he whispers to himself, closing his eyes again. He knows that she would probably never hurt him, but damn, she’s really building to it. She’s mere feet from the room he’s hiding in and he keeps his breaths as quiet as possible.

“You know you can’t hide from me, Petey,” she says in an overly sweet tone. “Come on out and let’s work it out.”

_ Hell no _ .

He holds his breath, waiting to hear her footsteps pass by, but he doesn’t hear anything. There’s only silence. No footsteps, no voices, no nothing. 

He hates it even more than the singing. At least with the singing, he knew where Daisy was. Now, he has no idea. Maybe he’d be better hiding under the table? No, that wouldn’t do anything. He’s best holding the door closed. 

There’s silence for so long that he turns around, slowly turning the knob to peek out and see if Daisy’s still lurking. He’s so focused on his task that he doesn’t hear the top of the room opening. Not that he would have heard it at all. Fitzsimmons had made the mechanism silent. 

There’s a screech from behind him, and he whirls around, letting out a high-pitched scream at the sound and Daisy’s face hanging down. He tumbles to his bottom, and he clutches his chest as Daisy drops into the room, laughing so hard she doubles over, slapping her thigh.

“You...should....have...seen...your...face…” Daisy wheezes out in between laughs. Peter scowls at her.

“Not funny!” he whines. “I nearly peed my pants.”

In actuality, he did pee his pants, but there’s no need for Daisy to know that. This only makes Daisy laugh harder. Peter finds himself unable to get up from the shock of it all, and he’s still on the floor when Daisy gets control of her laughter, holding out a hand to help him up.

He cautiously accepts and she pulls him to his feet. He searches her face.

“Soooo….we good?”

Daisy smiles and nods, before becoming solemn, although there’s still a twinkle in her eye. “But I promise you, if you ever pull something like that, my revenge will be so,  _ so _ much worse. Got it?”

Peter swallows hard. “G-Got it.”

Daisy grins. “Excellent. Now, go change your pants and we’ll come up with a way to prank someone else together.”

Of course she had known he really did pee himself. She always knew.


	28. The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy takes Peter to a carnival

“Where are we going?” Peter sighs, staring out the window. Daisy feels a stab of guilt in her chest for the upteenth time, although she doesn’t let it show in her tone.

“You’ll see. Just trust me.”

Peter doesn’t answer and Daisy sighs internally. He’s upset, and it’s all her fault. She’s not exaggerating when she says she literally hates herself for it. She’d promised him a month ago that they’d have some quality brother-sister time. He’d been so excited when she’d set a date, and he’d smiled every time he’d looked at her and remembered.

And then she’d broken her promise. 

She’d gotten distracted, and missed the evening. When she’d realised, she’d tried to apologise, but the look of heartbreak in Peter’s eyes had kept guilt gnawing away at her all week. 

Now, she’s making it up to him.

She pulls into the carnival grounds, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips at his gasp. He turns towards her as she parks.

“You’re taking me to a  _ carnival _ ?” he asks in utter disbelief. Daisy shrugs, looking at her lap.

“I’m making up for where I missed the, uh…” she trails off and clears her throat. “The time I promised you.”

Peter’s silent for a few beats before he flings open the door. “Well, come on then! Let’s go!”

Daisy smiles, climbing out after him. After making sure the door is locked, she walks in with him. When they pass through the gate, Daisy unzips her jacket to reveal her ‘Spidey’s no. 1 fan’ shirt underneath. Peter catches a glimpse and smiles, taking her hand in his.

Together, they work their way through the grounds, riding as many rides as they can, eating until their stomachs can’t hold anymore food, laughing, and having a good time. It’s late afternoon when they walk out and down to the beach. Together, they sit on the sand, looking out over the water at the setting sun.

Peter comes to rest his head on Daisy’s shoulder, and she wraps her arm around him.

“Thanks, DJ,” he murmurs. “This is way better than our planned bro-sis evening.”

“You’re welcome, Spidey-boy.”


	29. Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Daisy's girlfriend.
> 
> Sequel to chapter 25: Girls Like Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** again, leaning towards a T-rating, so children, proceed with caution

Peter’s hiding. Daisy’s invited Piper over to relax and meet the family. He knows both Mays have already met her, they would have been in the kitchen when Daisy came in with her. Peter though...he hasn’t left his room in hours. He knows he’ll have to eventually, to get food, or go pee, but he intends to remain behind a closed door for as long as possible. 

He’s busy planning a stealth route to do these things when a soft knock makes him jump. 

“Peter, it’s me, may I come in?” Aunt May’s voice asks. Peter exhales.

“Yeah.”

Aunt May slips inside, closing the door behind her. She sits down on the bed with him, and both are silent for a minute before she speaks. 

“I know you’re not sick, and you’re clearly not busy with homework, so aren’t you going to come out and say hi to Piper?”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” he mutters, leaning into May’s touch as she begins to rub his back comfortingly. 

“What’s wrong, Peter? Don’t you want to meet her?”

“Not really,” he admits, looking down at his hands. May sighs and chooses her words carefully.

“Look, Peter, I know you’re not keen on sharing your only sister, but-”

“It’s not that!” Peter cuts in, defending himself. He turns to face May, lowering his eyes again. May raises her eyebrows.

“Then what is it?”

Peter looks up, his eyes pained and angry. “What am I supposed to do, May? Go up to her and say ‘hi, I’m Peter, I’m the kid who walked in on you making out with Daisy’?”

To her credit, May’s able to fight off a smile.  “Oh, Peter.”

“I just…” Peter picks at a loose thread on his jeans. “I don’t want it to be awkward. I want her to like me.”

May adjusts herself. “Well, I can’t speak for her, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Piper is wishing the exact same thing.”

Peter lets out a long breath and May sighs again. 

“A ‘hello’ is all any of us are asking for. You don’t have to stay and chat. Please, Peter. If not for politeness, do it for Daisy.”

Peter nods, relenting. “Okay.”

He looks up in time to catch May’s smile. She pats his back twice and stands up. “Come on, then.”

She puts a hand on his back and guides him out of his room and down the hall, keeping him from chickening out and escaping. Daisy, Piper, and Ms May are seated in the living room area, and they all look up as he enters with Aunt May.

“And so the hermit emerges,” Daisy teases. 

Peter doesn’t pay much attention to the remark, instead taking in Piper’s appearance. She’s significantly shorter than Daisy, with a haircut that would traditionally belong on a boy. Her posture is relaxed, and Peter notes she has a nice smile. Overall, he thinks, she looks nice. 

A lot nicer than last time, at least. This time, she’s wearing clothes.

Peter winces at the thought, stepping forward as Aunt May nudges him. Why did he have to think that thought, right now? 

“So you’re the infamous Peter Parker I’ve heard so much about,” Piper remarks, doing the same Peter had done with her. “Spiderman.”

“Y-Yeah,” he stutters out. “It’s, uh, nice to meet you, Piper.”

Piper grins. “Likewise.”

He waits for her to bring up him walking in on her and Daisy, but it never comes. Aunt May lets go of him and goes to join the others. Eventually, he merges into the group, having a good time. Turns out, Piper is amazingly witty and funny, and Peter can understand why Daisy fell for her. 

He’s even there when Piper says goodbye to everyone. She and Daisy share two kisses: one on the mouth, and one on her forehead. Peter can’t help but smile at how cute it is. Daisy slips outside with her, and he assumes they’re going to share a few more kisses before Piper really leaves. But he doesn’t mind. He knows they’re not going to...well, in the hallway. 

He leans back in contentment when he spots Piper’s phone still sitting on the table. He shoots upright and grabs it, rushing outside.

“Piper! You forgot…” he trails off, nearly bumping to them just outside the apartment, aggressively making out. Piper’s pinned against the wall, and Peter doesn’t even want to know. Both of them turn to him. He mutely holds out her phone and she smiles, turning back to Daisy.

“Can you let go of my wrists so I can get my phone?”

“Nah, I think Petey’s got it,” Daisy answers, her eyes darting from him to Piper’s bag slung around her shoulder. 

“Can’t you just let her-” Peter tries, not really wanting to get any closer.

“Oh just shut up and put the damn phone in her bag,” Daisy half-snaps. Peter quickly does as he’s told and before he’s even turned around to go back inside, they’re kissing again. He shakes his head.

“Ugh.” 

He’s halfway inside when Daisy stops him. 

“Pete, tell them I’m going,” Peter clenches his jaw as he hears her gasp, “back to Piper’s place.”

Peter makes sure to make a show of going back inside and closing the door. Once inside, he shudders. He doesn’t like seeing his sister make out with anyone like that. 

“That bad, huh?” Ms May says knowingly from the couch.

“Yep,” Peter says shortly, going to join her. Aunt May comes back in with a mug in each hand, offering one to Peter. 

“Hot chocolate?”

Peter accepts the mug from May and leans backwards. 

“Daisy says she’s going home with Piper.”

Both Mays nod, but no one says anything. Nothing needs to be said; not that Peter would want them to say anything. It would probably scar him even more than last time Piper was over here. 

So, the three of them drink their hot drinks in silence. 


	30. Daisy Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's called down to the school. What she gets is the surprise of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** mentions of school shootings

Daisy wonders what’s gone wrong as she drives up to Peter’s school. Did he get himself in trouble? Is he sick? The principal didn’t say much; only that she should come as soon as possible. She tries really hard not to break any speed laws in an effort to get there, a thousand other thoughts crossing her mind.

What if he’d been beaten up by school bullies?

Oh, fuck, what if there’d been a school shooting?

What if...no, she refuses to think that. Still, her hands are shaking as she struggles to grasp the keys to lock the door once she’s parked. All seems quiet and there’s nobody outside, so she knows there’s been no shooting. She’s relieved to say the least.

But still, there are lots of other ways Peter could have been hurt. She hastens to the front office.

“I, uh, I’m Peter Parker’s guardian,” she says to the lady. 

“F12, down the hall, up the stairs, to yer left, at the end.”

“Thank you.”

Daisy forces herself to walk calmly to F12, beginning to wonder why she’d been called. If Peter was hurt, he’d surely be in the sick bay, and if in trouble, the principal’s office. Her mind can’t come up with a reasonable explanation, and so her fear is replaced with curiosity. 

She reaches the room and taps on the door, before opening it and poking her head in. Everyone’s looking at her, and the teacher, Mr Willis, smiles. 

“Welcome, Miss Johnson. Please, come in.”

Daisy steps somewhat awkwardly into the classroom, and catches Peter’s eye. He’s sitting nervously in his chair. He forces a smile, and Daisy furrows her brow.

“I’m sorry, Mr Willis, I don’t understand why-”

“Peter requested you be present for his presentation.”

Well. That’s not what she was expecting. She glances at Peter again as he gets out of his chair.

“Wait, what presentation?”

“The class was asked to present on an influential or inspirational. He claims his presentation requires your presence.”

“O-Okay.” 

Daisy shuffles to the back of the room where Mr Willis is and makes herself comfortable on top of a spare desk. Peter clears his throat, unfolding his board. Daisy’s more than a little surprised to see her face on the board. 

“There have been many great people throughout history,” Peter begins, reading off the piece of paper he’s clutching in his hand. “Albert Einstein. Thomas Edison. Anne Frank. Joan of Arc. Martin Luther King Junior. They did great things, and I admire them for it, I think we all should. But the influential person I admire more than any of these people is Daisy Johnson, also known as Quake.”

Daisy smiles, ducking her head. She’s not used to receiving praise in front of other people. She looks up again as Peter begins his next paragraph.

“Daisy, as many of you know, is my sister. She came to live with me and my Aunt May when I was six years old. She’s, uh, she’s been the best sister I could have ever asked for.”

Peter looks right at her, and Daisy feels a huge wave of emotion roll over him at the look of pure admiration in his eyes. 

“She’s tough, and smart, and super badass, and she’s just all sorts of awesome. She can bring down buildings, and stop bad guys with one blast of air from her hand, and she does it all for the good of humanity. That’s what makes her a hero. I think that’s pretty cool. Although, she can be really scary when she uses her powers to get back at me when I’m being a brat.”

The class laughs and Daisy laughs along. It’s true, she sometimes does let off a warning shot when he’s being annoying. 

“But that’s one of the reasons she inspires me,” Peter goes on, his notes now laying abandoned in front of his poster board. He’s walking around, gesturing passionately. “She...she doesn’t take crap from anyone, not even her own brother. She’s not afraid to stand up and say ‘no’. 

“Even before she had powers, Daisy had the same confidence. She’s gone against her boss’ orders multiple times because she thought he made the wrong choice. Sometimes she was right, sometimes not. But what I think is really cool is that she’s humble enough to admit those times she was wrong. It’s hard to say sorry, and she does it like a pro. I wish I could be able to say sorry so easily.”

Daisy feels tears begin to burn the back of her eyes. That’s the first time anyone has said this many nice words about her all at once. And he’s addressed an area she struggled to accomplish for years; she used to be far too arrogant to admit she was wrong. To have it acknowledged as an accomplishment makes her almost overwhelmed.

“She’s also willing to be vulnerable,” Peter goes on, his tone dropping to one of absolute awe. “I remember when she first went through Terrigenesis, she was so scared and confused, and she didn’t hesitate to ask me to stay with her. I did, of course, because she’d supported me through my whole life, and it was my turn to do the same. She’s not scared to show that, even though she has powers, she’s still a human being.

“Speaking of which, did you know she’s one of the biggest advocates for Inhuman Rights? It’s pretty scary standing up for what you believe in, especially when so few people stand behind you, and Daisy Johnson is one of the bravest people I know, in her willingness to do just that.”

Daisy drops her head, desperately trying to fight back tears. He sounds so...awestruck, and it’s completely overwhelming. She had always known he looked up to her, but not to this extent. Her heart aches at how much she loves her brother. 

“All of Daisy’s accomplishments are listed on my poster, and you can look at all of them when Mr Willis lets us looks at each other’s posters. I would like to say to conclude this presentation that we should all strive to be like Daisy Johnson: to be as kind, compassionate, brave, vulnerable, and dedicated as she is.”

Daisy looks up again when he addresses her personally.

“And to Daisy, sitting up the back, I wanna say: I love you so much. Thanks for being the best sister and person I’ve ever known.”

She can’t hold back her tears anymore. She gets up and closes the distance between her and Peter in a few short steps, wrapping him in a huge hug. He hugs her back as the class applauds his presentation.

“I love you so much, baby brother,” she whispers in his ear, letting the tears fall. He turns his head and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She didn’t know it was possible for a human heart to feel so much emotion. 

The hug is only broken when Mr Willis speaks.

“That was an excellent presentation, Peter, but you’re still under the time limit.”

“Oh, I know, sir. That’s why I asked Daisy to come down: so the class can ask questions about her and she can answer them for herself.”

Mr Willis looks impressed and the moment is ruined. Daisy crosses her arms over her chest and stares down at her.

“So. You played me in order to use me for your presentation?”

“Not the wording I would have used,” Peter defends himself. “But...yes?”

Daisy smiles, deciding to play along. “Alright. I’ll play.”

She turns to the children sitting expectantly at their desks.

“Show of hands, who wants to start out this q and a with a demonstration of what a warning shot looks like?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Peter gulp as every single hand flies up. She turns to him, grinning wickedly. This is going to be fun.


	31. The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds Daisy up at the top of the Lighthouse, looking out over the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** mentions of paralyzing injuries

Daisy’s not where she’s supposed to be.

She’s supposed to be on the couch, watching a movie and stuffing her face with her favourite cereal. But she’s not there. He’s also checked her bunk, thinking she might have wanted a nap. But she’s not there either. 

Peter rushes through the base, fearing Daisy’s done something stupid and gotten herself in a situation where she can’t get help. 

It takes a little while, but he eventually finds her in the watchtower, staring out over the water. He sighs in relief.

“ _ There _ you are!” 

Daisy hums, turning back to the ocean. “It’s peaceful up here. I like it.”

Peter sits down next to her. “I know. But you gotta tell me where you go. You’re still hurt, remember?”

Daisy glances down at her sling. “It’s not that bad, Pete.”

“Not that...you could have been  _ paralysed _ if your body had been two degrees more to the right! That’s not something to shrug at!”

“But I didn’t,” Daisy points out, as if all of this is no big deal. 

“But you  _ could _ have! That’s the  _ point _ , Daisy.”

Daisy sighs. “You don’t have to worry about me, Pete.”

Peter turns and takes her in. She looks at peace here, but he can still see the marks left by the stress and fear this job entails. It’s a rare moment, and Peter cherishes it. Still, he knows it won’t last, so he has to make she knows what he needs her to know.

“You know,” he says softly. “A very smart person I look up to once told me that you don’t get to choose who cares about you.”

Daisy lets out a huff of laughter. It had been her who had told Peter that. 

“Stop throwing my own words at me,” she scolds, although her tone holds no venom. 

“They happen to be good words,” Peter contradicts, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “And you know, when people care about you, they worry about your wellbeing. That’s just part of the deal.”

Daisy nods, leaning her head against Peter’s. “It’s just easier dealing with stuff alone.”

“Bullshit.”

Daisy turns her head, raising her eyebrows. Peter  _ never _ swears, so when he does, she knows he’s dead serious. 

“That’s a lie, and you know it. You need other people to healthily work through your crap. That’s just like, psych 101. And I’d like to be one of those people to help you work through stuff. Heaven knows you’ve done it for me more than enough times.”

Daisy turns back to the sea, and smiles, resting her head again. “It’s just hard, sometimes.”

“I know.”

Daisy takes a breath, evidently having decided to accept his offer. He shifts slightly to make himself more comfortable and listens. 


	32. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy meets the Avengers and Peter gets into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning:** siblings violence, some cussing

Peter remembers meeting Daisy’s Shield family for the first time, and how nervous he was. But he never imagined Daisy would be as nervous as he to meet new people.

“You sure about this, Pete?” she asks timidly, twisting her fingers. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“Hey, Dais, it’ll be fine,” he comforts, laying a hand on her shoulder. “They’ll love you.”

“You don’t know that,” she mutters, staring at the ground.

“Uh, yeah I do. I know for a  _ fact _ that Cap is a fan, and the others have all seen you on the news and admire you. Don’t tell Mr Clint I told you this, but I once caught him cosplaying as you.”

“Wait, Clint, as in Hawkeye?” Daisy asks, gaze snapping up. Peter grins and nods. Daisy covers her mouth to stifle a guffaw. 

“It’s gonna be fine. Just, chill.”

Daisy nods, putting her hand in his. Peter leads her through the door, to where all the Avengers are lazing around, enjoying some pizza and beer.

“Oh, hey, Pete,” Tony says casually. “Pizza?”

“Yes, please.” Peter accepts a plate from Tony. “Everyone, this is my sister, Daisy. Daisy this is everyone: Mr Tony Stark, Mr Steve Rogers, Mr Bucky Barnes, Mr Bruce Banner, Ms Natasha Romanoff, Ms Wanda Maximoff, Mr Vision, Mr Sam Wilson, Mr Scott Lang, Miss Hope Van-Dyke, and-”

Clint Hawkeye enters the room, climbing on the back of the sofa and stretching his body across it like a cat. Natasha glares at him, and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Sit on the chair like a normal human,” Bucky instructs around a mouthful of pizza. 

“‘M not normal,” Clint contradicts, sticking his tongue out. 

“I’ll say,” Natasha chimes in. “Have you even ever sat on a fucking sofa before?”

Clint raises his head just enough to look at her. “Hurtful.”

“I’ll show you hurtful,” she mutters, reaching up and pushing him off the sofa. He lands with a  _ thud _ , ‘oof’, and a groan.

“-Mr Clint Barton,” Peter finishes. He glances sideways, and sees Daisy trying to hide a smile. Clint turns his head.

“Hey! It’s Quake from TV! Cool!”

“It’s just Daisy, actually,” Daisy corrects him, stepping over to help him up. “It’s nice to meet...all of you.”

They all make various affirmations and agreements to her statement, and Steve Rogers is the first to step up, extending his hand. She shakes it, and Peter can swear she’s shaking.

“Pleasure, Ms Johnson. Captain America, Steve Rogers.”

Daisy shakes his hand. “I know. I...I’m a big fan. Do you think that maybe later I can get your autograph?”

She looks like she might explode from happiness and Peter shakes his head. She is such a nerd, and that’s coming from him. He wanders over to the group, snatching up Natasha’s soda for himself, managing to sidestep and avoid her swiping at him.

He laughs as she threatens him, and, sitting down next to Vision, reminds her that she has a policy not to hurt children.

“Just wait until you’re eighteen, Pete,” she threatens, though her tone is light. He merely takes a long sip to taunt her. Thor enters the room, accepting his box of pizza from Wanda. Peter knows Daisy’s probably gonna faint when she sees him. 

He glances over at Daisy and Captain America geeking out over each other, and watches and listens carefully as Mr Stark steps in.

“Yeah, yeah, you two can have you little nerd herd later,” he interrupts. “I know you from somewhere, Daisy Johnson.”

Peter sees alarm flash through her eyes, but it’s gone as fast as it came. He nervously takes another sip of the soda, alert and ready to run if need be.

“Well, I am on the news a lot,” Daisy points out, maintaining her composure. Oh, shoot, he  _ really _ hopes Mr Stark doesn’t bring up That Thing Peter had divulged to him.

“No, no, not from the news,” Mr Stark goes on. “I feel like I’ve seen a younger version of you...did you use to have long hair, down to about here?”

Mr Stark rests a hand against her side. Peter sees Daisy breathe in and cast a look over in his direction. He merely shrugs, but he’s becoming worried, and he silently wills Mr Stark to stop.

_ Please don’t, please don’t, please don’t... _

“Yes,” Daisy answers slowly. “But I don’t see what that has to do with anything-”

“Ah, I know!” he says suddenly, as if remembering suddenly. “You were there on one of those cosplay nights outside my old tower.”

_ Shit _ .

“No, I wasn’t,” Daisy denies, keeping her voice amazingly confident. “You must have been thinking of someone else.”

“No, no, I’m not mistaken,” Mr Stark says, selling realisation really well. Peter’s really nervous now; all of the Avengers have gone silent and are watching the exchange.  “You’re the girl whose hair was dyed red and gold. Gotta say I admire your commitment.”

If looks could kill, Peter would have dropped dead at Daisy’s glare.

“Peter Parker, I am going to  _ kill _ you!” she promises through grit teeth, her voice dangerously low. Peter’s out of his chair in an instant, running for the door. He doesn’t make it halfway across the room before he finds himself blasted into a wall. He crumples to the ground and looks up to see a furious Daisy standing over him. He looks desperately at Tony.

“Mr Stark, you  _ promised _ !”

“Sorry kid.” He doesn’t sound sorry at all. “Too good not to bring up.”

Daisy reaches down and pulls Peter up by his ear.

“Ow! Owowow!”

She starts to march him from the room, but then seems to change her mind, letting him go. Her lips curve up into a wicked grin, and she turns to the Avengers. Peter gulps.

“I’m not the only one among us who has cosplayed as someone in this room,” she announces. Peter’s eyes go wide. 

“Daisy, don’t!”

“Shut it, Pete,” she growls at him.

“Who?” Wanda asks, intrigued.

“Well, Peter here told me that he once caught Clint cosplaying as me.”

All eyes turn to Clint, who glares at Peter.

“You rotten little fucker,” he growls. Peter sighs, defeated. He’s going to be killed twice over. 

Fun times.


	33. Halves and Almosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out about Lincoln Campbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** very angsty. Have tissues

He finds her up in the watchtower, staring out over the dark water, lit up only by the half moon in the sky. He sits down next to her, passing her a juice box he’d stolen from the supply room.

“It’s not beer, but it’s fun,” he offers. Daisy accepts it with a half smile.

“Thanks, kid.”

Peter opens his, too, and takes a few sips from it, watching her carefully. She looks sad, like she’s...lonely. But he doesn’t know where to begin, so he just sits quietly, watching.

“Are you done staring at me, Peter?”

He flinches at the suddenness of her words and looks down and away. “Sorry. I just...you look kinda sad.”

Daisy sighs, slurping her juice. Peter knows that sigh; she’s going to talk to him, no fusses made. He just has to sit patiently and listen.

“Did I ever tell you about Lincoln Campbell?” she asks softly. Peter shakes his head.

“No. But I’ve heard some of the others mention him. Was he your friend?”

“Kind of,” Daisy says, a half-smile gracing her lips for half a second. “He was...a bit more than that.”

“Boyfriend?” Peter asks. Daisy shakes her head.

“Nah. We never, uh, got that. He was more my almost-boyfriend.”

Peter winces. He knows how much almosts hurt. But he doesn’t say anything. It’s still Daisy’s turn to talk. He watches as she lowers her head, and her hand drop to fiddle with the zip on her jaket.

“He, uh, he was the inhuman who helped me learn about my powers,” she explains, looking up at him momentarily. “He convinced me that my powers weren’t a curse. He helped me to be okay with who I am. He was the sweetest. Nice smile. Always knew how to make me smile, too. Went through some shit, but somehow still...soft.”

He notices her smiling now, for longer than half a second. She looks almost wistful. 

“Sounds like a great guy,” Peter offers, finishing off his juice. Daisy nods.

“He was. I think you would have liked him.” She sighs, her smile faltering. Peter swallows, feeling deeply for his sister. 

“You really loved him, huh?”

Daisy’s head is bowed again and she nods shortly. “Yeah. Lincoln, he is...well, he was my first love. The only person I’ve truly loved in a romantic sense.”

Peter reaches out and carefully rests his hand on Daisy’s shoulder in comfort, knowing she needs the physical comfort right now.

“Do you miss him?” 

“Every damn day,” she sighs. She’s no longer smiling. “I-I never even got to tell him that I love him.”

She raises her head again and Peter feels as if he’s been punched in the gut. Her eyes are glistening with tears. He hates seeing her sad. He thinks for a second before saying the words he thinks she needs to hear.

“Wherever he is, Dais, I’m sure he knows.”

“He’s dead, Pete.”

The admission catches Peter by surprise, and he’s unsure of what else to say except: “Oh.”

“He, uh, he died for me,” she says, her voice barely a whisper. “I was supposed to die, but he just had to be a damn hero and sacrifice himself.”

Her tears are falling and Peter moves to pull her into a hug, letting her cry against him. What’s he supposed to say to that? What’s the right thing to say?  _ Is _ there a right thing to say? He doesn’t know, so he just holds her, until she’s finished.

When she’s done, she pushes herself up and out of the embrace, turning her back on him.

“I’m, uh, sorry you had to see that.”

“Hye, no,” Peter soothes, resisting the urge to touch her again. “That’s what brothers are for.”

Daisy doesn’t answer, and Peter knows the ball is in his court. What does he say? He turns to the ocean, and suddenly, an idea comes to his mind. He slips out his phone and texts Mr Fitz to meet them on the beach with blue fireworks. Then, he reaches out and grabs Daisy’s hand.

“Come on.”

Daisy’s too surprised to fight him. “What are you doing? Where are we going?”

He pauses and turns, looking into her eyes. “Do you trust me?”

She nods silently, and so he turns back and leads her out of the base to the beach, where Mr Fitz has left the fireworks, set up. He lets go of Daisy’s hand and passes her a lighter.

“Peter, what is this?”

“A memorial for Lincoln,” Peter explains. “He was the sparky one, yeah? Well these are blue and sparky like electricity and we can send them up into the sky over the ocean to remember him.”

Daisy looks truly touched, and a second later she squeezes Peter tight in a hug. Peter smiles and hugs back. 

“Thank you.”

Peter pulls back and smiles softly at her. “Anytime.”

Then, together, they light the fireworks, and watch as they fly up into the sky, and burst over the ocean, illuminating the half-dark sky with two flashes of blue. Daisy’s hand finds its way into his, and he holds tight, watching the sparks dissipate, until the sky is left dark and empty again. 

They don’t go back inside immediately, but it doesn’t matter. There’s a mutual understanding that they’d like to stand out here a half minute, or a half hour more, or until almost twelve, or however long. 

Halves and almosts hurt. 

Half and almost. 

Half. Almost. 

Only a little more bearable with someone else. 


	34. The Couch Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s favourite couch pillow has gone missing. He wants to know where.

It’s not on the couch, it’s not under his bed, it’s not in the was, it’s not in the trash, it’s nowhere to be found. ‘It’ being a green couch pillow May got when Peter was just eight years old. He’d fallen in love with it instantly, of course. It was his favourite shade of green, and it was so soft and fuzzy, and he just loved it.

And now, it’s gone.

Peter wants to know where.

He wanders up to the counter, where Aunt May is sorting through the mail she just brought in.’

”Hey, May?”

”Mmm?”

”Do you know where our green couch pillow is?”

She looks up. “The one with the fuzz and stuff?”

Peter nods, and May shakes her head.

”Sorry, Pete. Haven’t seen it.”

He hums, turning to Ms May, seated at the table. “Have you seen it, Miss May?”

”No.”

Peter sighs, leaving the area. He wanders into the lounge area, where Daisy and Piper are curled up on the couch, cuddling. Daisy’s giggling, and Piper is staring at her in adoration. It’s adorable it’s almost sickening.

”Yo, DJ.”

Both Daisy and Piper turn to him. Daisy looks mildly annoyed at him for interrupting, but is in a good enough mood to not get angry.

”Yeah?”

”The green couch pillow is missing. You know where it is?”

Daisy furrows her brow. “What couch pillow?”

Peter rolls his eyes. “You know, the green one, that’s fuzzy, and you can draw stuff on with your finger, and it’s always on one of these chairs.”

Peter motions to the chairs around the room. The green pillow is noticeably absent.

”Oh, that one.” She exchanges a glance with Piper. “Uh, no, haven’t seen it, sorry.”

Peter sighs sadly and leaves, heading back to his bedroom. Daisy watches somewhat guiltily as he goes.

”You ever gonna tell him?” Piper whispers as they turn back around. Daisy shakes her head, thinking back to the past few nights at Piper’s apartment. 

“He really doesn’t want to know. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t ask me what this is because I don’t know


End file.
